Everlong
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: lj Prompt: A hunter's shot goes wide. It hits Stiles. The pack take care of him. Not a death fic cause I'm weak!
1. What Would Captain Winters Do?

_**Title: Everlong  
>Author: lowlifetheory<br>Word Count: 3200  
>Pairing: Pre Slash could be DerekStiles or Jackson/Stiles (I couldn't decide, Jackson just shouldered in here).  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: Violence  
>Spoilers: Season 1<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**_

_**Beta - Woman-of-the-night. And Jo, cant forget Jo (although she was more technichal advice and no, dont put that bit in.)**_

****_**  
>Summary: lj Prompt: A hunter's shot goes wide. It hits Stiles.<strong>_

The funny thing is, when your body's hurt or distressed your mind goes weird places. Like the time Stiles fell off the roof of his dad's cruiser when he was seven, all he could think of as his mom buzzed frantically around him was that he was supposed to bake cookies this afternoon, she had promised and now he couldn't move his arm. Or the time when he was thirteen and fell down half a flight of stairs at school. As he lay there with half the teaching faculty checking him out, all he could think of was how Mrs Gawne's shoes didn't fit her at all. Or that time when he was fifteen and he woke up after getting his appendix out and his dad was there, newly elected Sheriff, and Stiles thought the streets were unsafe without him. Like there weren't other deputies around.

Or now as his hands held tight to the bullet wound on his thigh. His hands are dirty, he knows this because he had them in the dirt when he fell, and now they're on an open wound and all he can think about is those dirty hands and the guy who died in Band of Brothers when he shot himself in the thigh with a Luger.

Stiles didn't' shoot himself, he doesn't actually know who shot him and he doesn't have time to care. He can hear a commotion around him, someone's screaming his name in the darkness and there's a ring around the full moon now as he looks up and thinks about what Captain Winters would do.

There's a stranger looking down at him with panicked eyes. 'You're not a werewolf…' He says.

'Nope. Just a boy.' Stiles replies and goes to move but pain shoots through his leg and he screams. When he opens his eyes, the stranger's away. Hunter. Whatever. Stiles is dying.

Then Allison's on her knees beside him, she's crying and Stiles smiles at her anyway because Allison is good to him. She cooked awesome pasta bake for tea the day before yesterday and that rocks. He should get her something as a thank you gesture. Then Scott's there and he's panicking more than the stranger and crying and screaming for Derek.

Derek his Alpha. His…something. Derek's going to be pissed that Stiles managed to get himself shot. Derek's going to roll his eyes and cuff him around the side of the head, glare and call him an idiot. And that's ok because that's what Derek does and Stiles really hopes Scott will stop screaming soon because he's too loud.

Jackson arrives and all he can say is '_Stiles, oh my god Stiles.'_ Stiles really wants to say that he's not Jackson's God but pain apparently kills witty comments. Who knew? Jackson's touching him, his face, his body, checking for other wounds and it's like he's trying to hug him or something and now is not the time for a puppy pile Stiles thinks but he doesn't say that either.

'We need to get him to a hospital.' And it's Danny; he's the voice of reason. That's a really good idea, Stiles thinks, a hospital. Why didn't he think of that? Then he can't because Jackson and Scott are lifting him and he's explaining that they probably shouldn't move him but they do. They jostle him and it fucking hurts. And he screams.

He's in a hospital. There's a machine making a beeping noise. His Dad's asleep in the armchair beside his bed and Lydia is perched on the windowsill with her beautiful legs crossed and her skirt's riding up, so Stiles has a great view of her thighs. She's filing her nails.

Stiles wonders how he got from the forest to hospital. He doesn't remember anything past being lifted. 'Stiles.' His Dad says and Stiles turns his head.

'Hey Dad.' Stiles says. 'You ok?'

'Never mind me. Are you ok?' He asks.

'Um. What happened?'

'Someone mistook you for a werewolf and shot you.' The Sheriff says. Stiles will never get over his dad using that word. Werewolf. He wants to giggle but he doesn't.

'Huh. That sucks.' Stiles says and his Dad shakes his head. Lydia moves closer, scenting him. He still feels…off…like there's something not right about him. There's a load of wires and tubes attached to him and…hang on is there one in his dick? 'Oh my god.' Stiles says. 'You can see my pee.'

Lydia snorts and tugs her pink phone out of her pocket to send off a text. 'Clearly you're still high on pain meds. My shifts almost over, someone will be here soon to relieve me.' Lydia says going back to the window.

'And here I thought you cared.' Stiles says. He's only been awake for ten minutes but already his eyelids are heavy. A nurse comes in with a big cheesy smile on his face.

'Someone's awake.' He says as he looks over Stiles' charts. 'How do you feel?'

'Thirsty.' Stiles says.

'Well, after your operation you're still nil by mouth so just a sip of water. Hey maybe your girlfriend can help.' The guy says. Lydia glares at him like he's just told she missed a sale at Macy's. She leaves her place anyway and holds Stiles' head while she tips the cup of water to his lips. He barely wets his tongue before it's away and she's back to her nails.

His dad laughs and Stiles fights to keep his eyes open. He thinks he'll have a five minute nap. 'Finally. I thought you'd never get here.' He hears Lydia say but he can't force his eyelids open. He knows he's dreaming however, when he feels Lydia kiss his forehead.

It's dark and there's only Danny in the room when he opens his eyes again. Stiles reckons its early evening.

'You feeling any better?' Danny asks, moving closer to Stiles.

'Thirsty.' Stiles says by way of greeting. He figures they'll understand. Danny helps him wet his mouth again before he lays his head back gently. 'Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want you, but how are you allowed here?'

'Your dad, he figures if you got shot someone might be trying to kill you so he told the hospital staff that he wanted someone with you at all times.'

'My dad is awesome.' Stiles says grinning. He feels groggy, his head is heavy. Also there's a catheter in a place it shouldn't be and it's lying across the top of his thigh and that's just gross.

'So I got shot?' Stiles asks.

'Yeah. Derek's pissed; he went to Argent's at like four this morning banging the doors. Lydia and I went with him and Jackson, Allison and Scott came here with you. I've never seen him so angry.'

'What did Argent do?'

'He argued back but he was as just as pissed about you getting shot as Derek was. Derek pointed out it could have been me or Allison that got shot too. He pulled his horns in after that reminder.'

'It hurts.' Stiles said moving his bandaged leg. 'Did they get the bullet?'

'Yeah. They asked your dad if he thought you would want to keep it. He said yes.'

'Cool.' Stiles said. 'So who all's been to see me?'

'I relieved Scott, who let Lydia go. I don't know who's coming tonight.' Danny says. 'Stiles you look beat. Go back to sleep and stop fighting it.'

'That's the best plan you've had since skipping first period English on Tuesday to get breakfast at Lori's.' Stiles says. Danny laughs softly as Stiles falls asleep.

When he wakes again there's a body hovering over him, but hardly touching him. It's full on dark now, with just the moon shining through the window. Derek's nose is buried in Stiles' neck, like he's scenting him.

'Derek.' Stiles says.

'Be quiet.'

'I got shot. You could humour me for a day.' Stiles says. Derek heaves out a long suffering sigh and moves off him. He sits on the edge of the bed and tugs the blanket down to Stiles hips and folds it back so he can see the thigh that got shot. He runs a hand over the bandage then down to Stiles' knee.

'How do you feel?' He asks. His thumb's rubbing tiny circles on Stiles skin now. It feels strangely comforting.

'I have a tube in my dick. How do you think I feel?' He really has to get over the presence of the catheter.

'I think you're hurting and you're not admitting it. I think you're scared. I think you just want to climb out the window and run.' Derek says.

'You scented all that on my neck?'

'I was just checking you were ok.'

'Oh. Like when a dog sniffs another dog's butt?' Stiles asks. Derek's eyebrows fall into a glare. 'You could have just asked.'

'You were asleep.' Derek says running his hand down over Stiles' calf now. He's scratching Stiles leg lightly with his nails and it feels awesome. Stiles never wants him to stop.

'I'm awake now.'

'And I asked you how you felt and got a smart answer.'

'Hey I never said I'd give a sensible answer, but giving the guy an option between sniffing his neck and asking a question would be a reasonable idea.'

'Clearly getting shot has done nothing to control the flow of shit that spews from your mouth.' Derek says. He's not angry though; Stiles would actually put money on Derek seeming relived.

'So who shot me?'

'An out of town hunter.' Derek says. 'It's being taken care of.'

Stiles imagined Derek gleefully stringing the hunter who hurt his pack member up by the thumbs like Filch often threatened to do in Harry Potter. He takes a moment to imagine Derek as Filch and he laughs, ignoring Derek's confused frown. Or glare. Whatever.

When he finally gets himself under control he takes a deep breath and asks, 'You didn't do anything stupid did you?'

'No. Argent's taking care of it.' And Derek's definitely pissed about that.

'That's good. You don't want to give him any ammo to chase after you, do you?'

'Your right.' Derek says then looks like he wants to take it back. Stiles can think of a million things to say but he doesn't because Derek's hand is on Stiles' other ankle now, working its way up, still with the awesome scratching. 'Your gown suits you.' Derek says, nodding to the harsh cloth covering Stiles' body.

'Shut up.'

He's awake when Derek leaves with something bordering on a smile as a goodbye. Allison's there and she's awesome because she brought pyjamas and t-shirts and socks and candy and magazines. He's not sure how he feels when he finds Cosmo among the collection but he'll give it a whirl. Maybe there'll be underwear models in it.

Allison chats away until a hot nurse and the guy nurse from yesterday come and tell him he's getting a bed bath. Derek's just followed them into the room with coffee, food and Stiles can't stop his tongue when it moves in his mouth, spewing forth the crap his brain tells his voice box to say.

'My boyfriend will do it.'

Everything stops. They all look from Derek to Stiles and back again, apart from Derek who just stares at Stiles.

'And here I was thinking that hot little red head was your sweetheart.' The nurse from yesterday says. 'Ok, we'll just get this out and your boyfriend can do the rest.' He says and he's told to cough and the catheters out and sweet relief follows. Until Derek's glaring at him with a wet cloth in one hand and Stiles' arm in the other. Allison stayed to help too but she looks away when Derek tugs the sheets to Stiles ankles.

'I can wash my own junk.' Stiles blushes but Derek swipes the cloth around him before shoving him onto his side to wipe over his ass. When Stiles is back on his back he can no longer look at Derek so he settles for looking at his feet. Derek tidies up and sits down to eat his breakfast while Allison and Stiles try not to giggle. There is nothing giggle worthy about this situation. Except for all of it.

Derek goes after a silent half hour. Jackson comes by at lunchtime and Allison takes off. He shoves Stiles across the bed a little and joins him, leaning back against the pillows with an arm draped behind Stiles. He's thumbing through a copy of the _Classic Cars_ magazine Allison brought and talking about what happened when Stiles was shot.

The Sheriff comes by in the afternoon and tells Jackson to stay where he is when Jackson offers to leave. Jackson doesn't offer to leave when Scott arrives but the Sheriff takes off. Scott and Jackson glower at each other and Stiles wonder's if Derek's right, maybe they do need to fuck and get it out of their system. At the minute Stiles knows they're fighting over who gets to be Stiles' friend. Lydia and Allison arrive after dinner and Jackson's still there, still in the same place and Scott's still glaring. He must have learnt that from Derek because he's getting good.

Derek and Danny come through the door together and Stiles feels an intruding pang of jealousy. He doesn't know what it means so he ignores it. It's a pack meeting, he realises as Derek tells Jackson to get his ass off Stiles' bed. Jackson obeys taking a chair instead. Lydia's back by the window and Danny hovers behind where Scott and Allison are sharing a seat. Derek takes the spot he just shoved Jackson off of and Jackson sends him a filthy look.

'I spoke to Argent before I came over here.' Derek starts. 'The hunter who shot Stiles is being reported to the police. He'll do time for what he did. Argent says no blood is to be spilled over the head of this and he wanted me to pass that on.'

'But he hurt one of my pack.' Lydia says fiercely, and Stiles knows why Derek picked her as his Alpha Female and second in command. He's a bit frightened of her at the minute, but he still wants to bang her. If she'd let him. She probably won't.

Derek's beaming at her. 'Behave.' He says, but he's smiling like he just won the lottery. 'Stiles will need round the clock care.' He goes on. 'I spoke to a physiotherapist this afternoon to discuss what happens when he tries to walk. We'll all help out.'

'Pack.' Jacksons says in agreement. He does that sometimes, when the pack pulls together to protect one of its own.

They spoil him when he gets home. Jackson's there when he's discharged from hospital and he follows the police cruiser in his Porsche. He happily makes Stiles lunch and brings it to the living room where Stiles' leg is propped on the coffee table. They play Battlefield in the afternoon and Jackson turns into Stiles' bitch for the day. When Scott comes over Jackson herds Stiles into the corner of the sofa and forces Scott onto the armchair. Danny arrives with pizza for the pack and the Sheriff heads out to work. The girls are late; they've been shopping and they dump their bags in the hallway before coming into the room.

Derek's last to arrive and he immediately forces Jackson out of his seat beside Stiles. They have a silent staring match and Stiles wonders what's going on between them because they normally get on well. Derek wants to see what pain medication the hospital sent home with him, and asks about his exercises. He makes sure everyone understands them.

Later, Derek helps Stiles up the stairs and into bed while Jackson hovers at the door watching. When Derek goes to the bathroom, Jackson is there plumping Stiles' pillows. Scott comes into the room too, then the girls are there tidying around them and Danny's sitting in Stiles computer chair.

'Everybody out.' Derek snarls when he comes back into the room, wiping his hands on his jeans. Scott looks like a kicked puppy until Allison says he can stay overnight with her if he wants. Lydia looks curiously at Derek as Danny heads down the stairs and Jackson's back to hovering at the door. 'I said out.' He's standing by the head of the bed and has no intention of leaving.

'What's going on?' Lydia finally asks, moving closer to the foot of Stiles' bed and Stiles suddenly realises that there's three werewolves in this room who all look like they want a piece of him.

'I'm going to check his wound.' Derek explains, rolling his eyes.

'We can help.' Lydia says looking back at Jackson who nods enthusiastically.

'I was wondering could it be healed a little.' Derek admits.

'We could definitely help.'

'Uh, dudes, you may be my pack and all, and Derek, you're an awesome Alpha, seriously, you're doing a better job than the last guy, but this is my leg. It's healing Stilinski style, which is to say, human. There'll be no licking it while it's this painful, no matter what anyone says.' Stiles says.

'But we could help the pain.' Lydia offers.

'Yeah but it's my pain. And I know you're spit's awesome Lydia because it's you, but I'll be having check-ups in a few weeks and they'll want to know why it healed so well, so quickly, so thanks but no thanks guys. Too many awkward questions.'

'Your right.' Derek says for the second time in a week. Stiles is too tired to pull him on it so he lets it go, but third time lucky is all he can think. Lydia kisses his forehead again before she leaves. Derek and Jackson stare at each other for a while before Derek rubs a hand over Stiles head and Jackson waves from the door.

Then they're gone and for the first time since the bullet ripped through skin and muscle, Stiles is alone here in his bedroom, looking at the walls and the window. But he knows he not really alone, he knows that in the morning Derek or Jackson will be there, and maybe Danny with breakfast. And Scott will be all up in Allison's space tomorrow because that's what he's getting tonight. And Lydia will be doing that affection glare thing she does because she's decided it's her duty to take care of the wayward pack.

Stiles falls asleep, knowing that there's love in his pack and safety and security. Maybe something more, but he'll explore his options when he's got a bit more energy, because right now the Sandman's there ushering him to the land of nod.


	2. Feeders

Out of the whole pack Stiles was least close to Danny, and Danny felt like a brother to him. And Allison of course, Allison was ok but Stiles found bonding with her awkward. Sure they made time to try to get out there and catch a movie or play crazy golf but Scott kept texting her, then texting Stiles and in the end he always turned up, crashing on their friend dates.

It's Danny, however, that Stiles takes his latest problem to. He's considered Lydia but lately she's been looking at him funny and it makes him a little uncomfortable, like she's up to something. So he calls Danny. They agree to meet for brunch and fifteen minutes later Danny is picking him up in his red Toyota and they're off. Danny heads out of town and brunch turns into lunch.

They don't get to the point right away, it's only when the food arrives and Stiles makes fun of Danny's limp leaf salad that Danny asks what's bothering Stiles.

'I like someone, and they like me back, but I like someone else, and they like me back too, and they know each other like me but they don't know I like them or they don't know I like the other person and I'm really stuck and I don't know what to do because they're so similar but they're so different and they're friends but them liking me and knowing they like me is causing friction and problems between them and I don't want to have to choose and I don't want them to not be friends and I don't know what to do.' Stiles says, taking a breath.

Danny stared for almost a minute, jaw slack before pointing at Stiles's burger with his knife. 'After that your burger will be cold!' Danny says before going back to his salad. Stiles thinks over what he just said and dips his head, taking a bite of his chilli cheese double decker beef burger and groaning in pleasure. If he knew sex, he's sure this would be better.

'So Derek and Jackson huh?' Danny asks taking a sip of his water.

'What? No! I didn't say names.'

'So what are their names?'

'Donald and Jim?' Stiles offers weakly. Danny just laughs and shakes his head. Stiles blushes before taking another mouthful of burger.

'So you don't know who you want.' Danny says.

Stiles shakes his head. Lydia has finally taught him to eat with his mouth closed, and somehow, even when he was alone with his dad one night, she just knew and he got stabbed in the ribs by her pointy fingers the morning after as he hunted through his lockers for missing Twinkies.

'Why don't you go for both?'

'And cheat?'

'These guys are werewolves right?' Danny says.

'Yes.' Stiles agrees, immediately realising his mistake. Danny is smirking again. 'I mean…'

'Ok, let's say Donald and Jim are from the Bale pack that lives next door to the Hale pack huh?' Danny teases. Stiles scowls. 'So anyway, I was talking to Derek about packs and mates and…'

'Why were you talking to Derek?' Stiles interrupts.

'Because he's my Alpha. I was discussing the bite with him and this came up, mates and pack dynamics.'

'Why were you discussing mates with Derek?' Stiles asks again. A little voice tells him he should ask about Danny wanting the bite but right now there are more important things, like working out what relationship Danny and Derek have.

'It was one of my questions, like how do I find a mate, can I still date freely or will I be all consumed like Jackson with the pull of a mate?'

'Jackson knows who his mate is?'

'Not the point. Anyway he was saying that when you know, you know, it's that simple. But you don't have to claim your mate right away you can explore other options first.' Danny said stealing one of Stiles's fries.

'But what if your mate finds someone else.'

'This is where Derek said it gets complicated and I don't really understand it myself. If your mate finds someone else they'll never be happy they'll be drawn towards their wolf mate. Or mates.'

'Mates? What do you mean?'

'A wolf can have more than one mate, same as two or even three wolves can be interested in the same mate.'

'What happens then?'

'Don't really know for sure but Derek told me the way the mate bond works is that it'll incorporate the other mate too, so three people could be bonded, say a human and two wolves. Like you and this…

'David and Jason.'

'Wasn't it Donald and Jim?'

'No, course not.' Stiles scoffs. 'So what if Derek bites you and it turns out you aren't even gay? I mean your mate could be a girl.'

Danny gave Stiles a dry look. 'So what are you going to do about Derek and Jackson?'

'I don't know.' Stiles says slurping his soda. 'I might not even be their mate.'

'Well Derek told me he's been around his mate for a while now and Jacksons pining so…'

'Jackson's pining?' Stiles asks.

'He's not sickening or anything he's just…I don't know, lonely I guess or maybe he feels rejected, I don't know that he knows, so maybe he thinks the other guy's going to win.'

'How's ah…Derek coping?'

'Well he's been a werewolf all his life so he copes…better.' Danny says. 'Do you want desert?'

'White chocolate chip cheese cake with raspberry sauce.' Stiles says immediately. They don't talk as they wait for the desert; they have a lot to think about.

XXX

Stiles found Allison waiting on the bleachers as school ended. He was halfway to the gate before he turned and plonked himself beside her.

'Scott has detention.'

'I know.' Stiles says smirking. Scott had scraped "Scott loves Allison" into a desk at school and the teacher had been more concerned with the knife he used than what he actually did. She emptied his bag out, searching for the thing but came up with no results, so Scott had a weeks' worth of detentions. 'Do you have plans or something?'

'I'm Scott's ride so I'm waiting for him.' Allison shrugs. Stiles nods his understanding. They want smoochie times. Jackson was coming towards them with a cheesy grin on his face.

'Hey.' He says slumping onto the seat beside Stiles and flinging his arm around Stiles's shoulders. 'Fancy a ride?'

'Huh? What?'

'A ride? Home? Because your jeeps in the shop…' Jackson says. He's smiling like the cat that got the canary and that's just because he's sitting beside Stiles.

'I was going to hang here.'

'It's ok. You two go on, I need to fix my makeup anyway.' Allison says following them to the parking lot and getting into her own car.

'Ok.' Jackson says wrapping his hand around Stiles's wrist and dragging him to the Porsche. 'Hey do you want to grab something to eat at my house. We can examine our chemistry.' Jackson says as he opens the door for Stiles.

'Um…' Jacksons phone rings and Jackson scowls when he looks at the caller id.

'Derek.' Jackson says, and Stiles wonders if he's gritting his teeth. Derek speaks, Stiles can hear white noise but he can't make out any actual words.

'I have Stiles with me.' Jackson says, setting a hand on Stiles leg as if to prove it. Jacksons rubs the tip of his pointer finger in a tiny circle. Stiles wants to track the path with his own finger, but he ends up tangling his finger with Jacksons. Jackson beams at the touch and doesn't let go. 'Ok.' He says hanging up.

'What?' Stiles asks relaxing back into the car.

'Derek told me to bring you with me to his place.'

'Oh.' Stiles says. Jackson keeps his hand on Stiles's leg until they get out of the car, and then takes his hand to lead him inside.

Derek's standing in the middle of the room that used to be the kitchen. The house has been completely remodelled and made structurally safe but most of the rooms are bare of anything. Derek has a tape measure in his hand and a pile of paperwork on a folding table.

'What are you doing?' Jackson asks, tightening his grip on Stiles hand as Stiles tries to pull away. Derek's looking at their joint hands.

'Designing my kitchen.' Derek tells him like it's the most obvious thing in the world. It kind of is. There's wood and tools everywhere.

'What do you need us for?'

'Opinions.' Derek tells them. He hands a book to Stiles. 'I want this room done first before I start on the rest of the house.'

'Do you want me to go?' Stiles asks.

'Nah, I was going to ask Jackson to call over and bring you with him anyway.' Derek says. 'What do you think of this counter top?' He asks. Stiles is too busy staring at Derek to look at the page. What the hell is going on here?

XXX

They go to a store to look at doors and counters, wood, tiles, door knobs, sinks and faucets and clever twisty twirling storage drawers. When Derek mentions themes Stiles almost chokes but Jackson's all into the "lets help Derek with his kitchen" phase. Jackson is such a dog, Stiles realises. He follows Derek around, agrees with what Derek likes by getting excited but stays painfully silent when he doesn't agree because he doesn't want to upset his master.

After a while Stiles is bored but Jackson keeps bringing him things, or dragging him over to places to show him stuff. Derek's concentrating on everything, he asks Jackson about most things but he demands Stiles to help with the final say.

Derek has some pretty intense ideas about what type of fridge and stove that's needed for the pack and Stiles is worried about how pack obsessed Jackson's become too. It's like they're picturing Allison being thirsty in the middle of the night and need a fridge to accommodate this thirst. Scary wolves.

After choosing the kitchen and organising the instillation they go for dinner. 'My treat.' Derek says.

'I can pay.' Jackson frowns.

'I don't mind treating you both.' Derek argues as they choose the round table in the corner and wedge Stiles at the back.

'I'll pay half.' Jackson says. Derek looks at him for a long time before nodding his agreement.

'I can pay my own.'

'Shut up Stiles.' They say at the same time in their "don't argue with me" voices. Normally Stiles would argue but they're acting so out of the ordinary that he agrees to let them pay. The waitress is cute and she smiles at them all but she lingers on Stiles as he asks her opinion on what milkshake tastes the best, strawberry or chocolate.

'When I broke up with my boyfriend I moped into the chocolate one, and when I got over it I celebrated with the strawberry.' She smiles, twirling her pen around a curly lock of blond hair.

'But what one tastes best?' Stiles probes with a grin.

'He'll have both.' Derek says, glaring at the waitress.

'Mixed.' Jackson adds.

'Wow that sounds awesome! Can you do that?' Stiles asks. She just nods and peeks at Jackson who's resting his hand on Stiles's knee now and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. She takes their order and walks off, looking back at where Jackson's hand is still resting.

They order burgers and two different sides each so they can share when the food arrives. Derek's leg is pressed tight against Stiles and Stiles chats aimlessly, sometimes getting a response. Jackson's better at talking back but Derek just sits back and listens to them, moving his knee every so often to brush against Stiles.

Stiles orders desert but the other two ask for spoons and when the ice cream sundae comes the three of them hunch over it, eating it slowly. Stiles gets the feeling that Derek and Jackson would rather be feeding it to him than eating it themselves. When he thinks on it he got most of the sides too at their prompting…then it hits him…these two are what you call feeders.

He seen this on television once, guys who like their partners…big; they're trying to make him…big. Or maybe they're jealous of the waitress and her flirting and want to show her she has no chance. Either way, Stiles suddenly feels like he's going to get fat if they keep on like this.

XXX

'Hey Lydia wait up.' Lydia pauses and widens her eyes comically.

'I'm going to be late.' She hisses.

'Derek and Jackson are feeders.' Stiles says nodding sagely. He already told Scott but Scott just looked dumb and Danny shivered before walking away muttering about crazy television documentaries. Allison's home sick and he has the strongest urge to go care for her. He falls into step beside her as they leave school.

'Don't be dumb. Why would you think they're feeders?' She asks as she pokes through her bag for her keys. Stiles wonders how she can find anything, or where she keeps her books.

'Because they fed me yesterday.' Stiles says. He catches sight of Jackson looking shifty, or shiftier as he peeks around before sliding into his car. 'Who's he avoiding?'

'Who?' Lydia asks, pausing. Yes, the woman will stop for gossip Stiles thinks as she looks around.

'Jackson, he looks like he's up to something.' Stiles said nodding towards where the blond got into the car.

'Phft. Derek asked him to help put the kitchen together.' Lydia snorted, screwing her nose up like she'd described how to life dog poop.

'And Jackson said yes?' Stiles asks. He isn't sure Jackson even knows what a hammer is.

'Apparently.' Lydia scoffs. She opens the car and Stiles hovers. 'Get in. I'm late.' She snaps.

'Where are we going?'

'I have a wax appointment in fifteen minutes then I want to go see that Allison is ok, then I need to swing by Danny's to meet his new boyfriend and after that I'm taking you home and we're having dinner so I can try to teach you some manners.' Lydia says, listing her plans off on her fingers.

'I eat with my mouth closed.' He says automatically. Lydia just ignores him. 'What's a wax appointment?'

He's uncomfortable when he spies Lydia's smirk. When the salon manages to squeeze him in for free he's still dumbly following Lydia (and in hindsight, he should have known) through the candy pink doors. It's only when he's shown the bed and asked to remove his pants that he gets nervous.

XXX

'We will never ever speak of that again.' Stiles shifts uncomfortably. He decides never to trust a man who will willingly do that to another man. Ever.

Lydia's still snickering. 'The story will cheer Allison up!' She says firmly.

'So will a necklace made of your intestines.' Stiles snaps as he tries to get comfortable.

'Oh you've been hanging out way too much with Derek.' She says gleefully as they pull into the Argents driveway. Lydia gets out and clicks her way to the door, Stiles following miserably behind. Lydia flirts with Chris Argent before dragging Stiles upstairs. He's still walking funny and he pointedly ignores the looks the older, wiser, man is sending his way.

Lydia touches Allison's forehead while Stiles feels compelled to make her hot drinks then cuddle close, so he does just that. Allison's got her head on his chest and Lydia spooned behind her when Chris opens the door. His eyes are soft as he gazes at his daughter. 'I think that's the first rest she's got all day. Thank you guys.' He says before backing out. Stiles waves his acknowledgement of the statement and wraps an arm tighter around Allison.

Scott slips in the window a while later and hovers in the room but there's no way he's getting in the middle of this puppy pile anytime soon. Allison is snoring and no man, not even a mopey boyfriend, will get Lydia away from a dependent and needy pack mate.

It's almost eight when they leave the house. They stayed longer than they intended but Lydia still insists on visiting Danny. Danny's playing snap with his new boyfriends little brother, who they're being forced to babysit, and looks thoroughly pissed. Lydia cackles and takes a picture of a pissed off Danny before dragging Stiles behind her.

'You have a problem.' She says when they finally collapse on his couch. Stiles knows he has a problem, his baby, his darling jeep is in the shop and he can't keep depending on his pack for lifts. And his junk feels like it's about to fall off. Never ever again will he go anywhere near candy pink doors.

'Tell me about it.' Stiles moans sulkily. He's not expecting an answer. He gets one anyway.

'Ok, I will. The two of them like you, but if I were you I'd plan and draw it out a little longer, see what you can get out of it.' Lydia says as she pokes her salad.

'What do you mean?' Stiles asks, his mouth full of carrot. He swallows quickly before Lydia see's him eating.

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. 'You told me they forced you to make the final decision on the things for the kitchen yesterday.'

'Yes.' Stiles nods. He's told her this twice.

'They're showing they can provide a good lair for you.' Lydia explains. Stiles tries not to giggle. Wolf lair. Derek's old house would have been a better wolf lair. He wonders what a real wolf lair looks like before he realises what she just said.

What!

'What!' He asks.

'And you told me they boxed you in and practically fed you.' Lydia goes on, oblivious to his panic.

Stiles could see where this was going. He swallows a long gulp of water and eyes his dad's liquor cabinet but the sheriff has taken to marking the bottles. Sneaky sheriff.

'They can provide good nutritious meals for you, you'll never go hungry.' Lydia explains.

'Oh god.' Stiles says.

'Who paid?' Lydia asked suddenly.

'They split it.' Stiles says chewing his lip. He feels his palms start to sweat and he rubs them on his jeans.

'Oh!' She said but she sounds shocked.

'What does oh mean?' Stiles's fingers still on his thighs, nails digging into the denim.

'You'll probably have to make a decision Stiles.' Lydia says softly as she picks a piece of pineapple off her plate.

'Oh.' He says, but he doesn't know what he's deciding on.

'Or they'll split you.'


	3. Chasing My Tail

Stiles makes his decision. It's not easy, and he's pondered and thought and brooded harder than Derek for almost a month.

It's the full moon, and Stiles is hanging with Allison and Danny as they prepare a meal for the wolves coming back. The wolf element of the pack have never actually talked about what they do, or hunt, while they shift but they're always hungry when they come tumbling through the door, ready for big group cuddles in Derek's new living room that has hard wood floors covered in cushions and beanbags and a massive corner couch that they all sprawl over.

Allison's finishing off the last of the meat while Danny hides the beer he flinched from his family in the fridge. Stiles watches Danny and Allison laugh together and he realises he's the most useless member of the pack. Like it just hits here, here, now.

Danny's Dad is a master in mixed martial arts and has won countless trophies. His Mom is awesome too and does some sort of kick boxing that makes Stiles avoid her when he sees her in the street because she looks like she could take Derek. He wonders if Danny's dad is a bit gay too because his Mom looks a bit manly. He doesn't tell Danny his observations.

So Danny's picked up his Dad's awesome tricks and Danny tried to teach Stiles some moves but Stiles just ended up kicking Jackson by mistake because Jackson was standing too close.

Allison has her crossbow, and she's awesome with that too. Derek encourages her to practice, enjoys watching it. Stiles asked if he could try once but Derek forbade it, ushering him into the house and warning Allison to keep it under lock and key.

So yeah, Stiles is useless. Sure he can read and research and he probably understands more about werewolves than anyone in the pack, apart from Derek, but what can he do, talk an enemy to death? He highly doubts he'd be useful in any fight other than to distract and run. And be bait. Stiles would make awesome bait.

That leads him to examine his situation. The three of them are sitting on the kitchen floor playing truth or dare with an empty beer bottle. Stiles is feeling good inside, like he can let loose and relax and forget for the night. When the bottle lands on him Allison smirks, and hell, that girl has been spending way too much time with Lydia.

'Truth or dare?' She raises one eyebrow. Danny licks his lips and leans close, his elbows pressing his knees close to the floor.

Stiles weighs his options. A dare will be embarrassing. Truth…more so…but it could also be physically safer.

'Truth.'

'Derek or Jackson?' She asks immediately.

'Dare.' Stiles tries.

'Kiss Derek or Jackson when they get back.' She says with a sweet smile.

Stiles slumps back against the counter. 'Can I get back to you on that one?' He asks as the happy buzz leaves his chest. Allison just smiles.

So Stiles makes a decision. Except, that he changes his mind. Then he goes back again. Then he makes a new decision.

Fuck.

He thinks about what Danny told him, about the three of them bonding, but he doesn't know how that would work. Sure Derek and Jackson seem to have worked up an accord around him, they get on better now, and Derek allows Jackson to touch Stiles (Stiles knows its Jacksons wounded puppy look that just breaks Derek's heart) so things could be good between them.

But how would it work, would Derek have Stiles on the weekends then he'd go to Jackson during the week? If he sees them both in the same room, who's his boyfriend? Who does he kiss hello first? What if he makes them jealous and they kill each other. What if Derek gets possessive and locks Stiles away from Jackson and Jackson needs him? Looks and pines for him. What if Jackson kidnaps Stiles and runs away with him? Derek would be pissed.

They would make a Stiles rota. He would take no part in it, because he might be accused of favouritism. Except he doesn't have a favourite, he can't choose, he really can't. If he had a favourite he'd be leaning that way wouldn't he?

Sure there's things about them both he likes. Jackson's a clingy wolf and he never leaves Stiles' side now, especially after Stiles almost died. Jackson holds his arm sometimes in school and growls at the jocks if they dare say anything about the contact. He's fun and funny and really sweet. And his freckles across his nose are begging for Stiles to touch and kiss them in the early morning light.

Derek's harder; he sees right through Stiles, he trusts Stiles. Stiles knows that with Derek around his weak human form shouldn't worry, because Derek will always keep him safe and secure. When Derek slings an arm around Stiles' shoulders it's warm and heavy, but it feels right. He dares anyone to comment. No one ever does.

And when will he ever get Stiles time? When will he get the time to do all the important things he has to do like…and…well…ok so he doesn't have that many things to do but still, a man needs his space.

He'll talk to them about this, he has too. He's been putting it off for too long now. Tomorrow, he decides, when the rest leave, he'll hang about and then he'll talk to them. They want him to stay anyway, Stiles didn't listen to Derek's reasoning, he was too busy watching the corner of Derek's delicious jaw moving as he talked.

XXX

The wolves come home panting and slobbering and happy, so happy. It's almost four am, but the humans, who have had a nap, go heat up the food. Jackson whines over Stiles' shoulder as Derek crowds them together to make sure they all smell the same as each other, wanting the pack scent to linger over them for as long as possible. Scott's all over Allison and it's a wonder the food isn't burnt and Lydia is tugging Stiles into a cuddle and holding his arms around her waist as she licks her lips.

Danny teases her, feeding her a pork chop from his fingers. She eats it happily and licks her lips before beaming up at Stiles. Jackson whines like he wants fed and Danny repeats the action with him while Scott and Allison share air and ignore everyone else around them.

They eat their fill then pile into the living room to lounge, cuddle and sleep. Stiles is exhausted and with Jackson's heavy head on his belly and Derek warm and near, he drifts off first.

He wakes to find he's on his side, and Lydia's pressed close behind him. He wonders what wakes him before he hears a noise upstairs, then feet padding down the stairs. Jackson comes into view rounding the door, with Derek close behind him. Stiles watches as Derek reaches forward to grab Jackson and turn him around. Stiles can't believe what he's seeing.

Jackson's hands are in Derek's hair and Derek's hands have slipped down the back of Jacksons sleep pants to grip his ass and pull him close. They're kissing fiercely, hips bumping together in little grinds. Then they pull apart and Derek rests his forehead against Jacksons. They share a secret smile and Jackson beams as he bumps his nose against Derek's. Derek kisses Jackson one last time, softly, gently and it's more than fucking, more than sex that Stiles is seeing.

He can't watch but he won't look away.

'Go to the pile.' Derek says. Stiles shifts then, turning and draping his arms across Lydia, his heart a dull ache in his chest.

He almost had it, he thinks, but he took too long. He was too late.

He feels Jackson spoon behind him, draping an arm over his waist. 'Stiles?' Jackson whispers but Stiles stays quiet, concentrates on breathing deep, tugs Lydia a little closer. There's movement behind Jackson and Derek is there, Stiles knows because he feels Derek's fingers brush the skin on his back as he drapes an arm over Jackson's waist tugging a blanket to cover as much of them as possible. Derek doesn't move his fingers away.

Stiles counts to 983 before Scott stirs, waking Allison as he gets up. Jacksons snoring softly behind Stiles and Lydia's moved so she's draped over Danny. Scott moving disturbs the rest of the pack, and soon everyone's up shuffling around.

Stiles sits with his back against the couch, his chest still aching. It's aching so much he can almost feel it in his arms, pains in his wrists.

'Jackson come help me with breakfast.' Derek says. Stiles rubs his face into his arms smothering a noise. 'Bring Stiles.'

'Bring Stiles! What am I now a puppy?' Stiles snaps.

'Yes. An insolent one.' Derek shouts as he heads into the kitchen. Jackson wraps his fingers around Stiles' wrist but Stiles head is still on his arms. Jackson gives a gentle tug, then gets a little firmer until Stiles scowls and stands.

He's made up his mind; he knows what he's going to do. He's going to be a man, take a step back and let them be happy. They certainly looked happy together. He's sure the ache will dull over time. He's dealt with pain before; the bullet that sits pride of place on his computer desk is testament to that. He healed all by himself without the help of werewolves then, he doesn't need them now.

'Stiles, eggs.' Derek orders as soon as Stiles steps into the room. Stiles goes about his business, watching them out of the corner of his eye. They share a look that only lovers know, then they're back to watching him and crowding him and Stiles really can't take much more. He makes scrambled egg and eats his share of bacon and toast.

When it's time to leave Stiles slips into the backseat of Lydia's car beside Scott and Allison, trying not to look at a confused and hurt looking Jackson standing beside his Porsche watching as Lydia turns to drive away. Yesterday before they pack went out for their run Derek had asked Jackson and Stiles to help him with something. Now Stiles was just happy to give the loves some alone time.

His dad wants to do some father and son bonding when he gets home so they go play crazy golf and Stiles forces his groove back on. They share a dinner then go to the movies, getting home late. On Sunday he follows his dad to the police station and sets about cleaning every corner of his dad's office, searching for contraband at the same time. He brings some homework along and by four he's looking up out of state colleges. Or out of country colleges.

But his dad walks into the room with a big smile on his face and Stiles closes the browser window, he can't leave his dad. They get home around seven, eat and Stiles looks at the missed calls and texts that he received. He forgot to take his phone with him, which worked out well. He fires a text off to Scott to say he's totally shattered and do the round robin thing; he was tired and going to bed.

XXX

Stiles is early for school, so he parks in a good spot, has his books out of his locker and is sitting in homeroom with Kristy Grey when Jackson walks in. He looks genuinely confused at Stiles ignoring him for a second to laugh at Kristy before lifting his hand in a brief wave. Scott's just behind Jackson, and hes scowling, angry about something.

'We need to talk.' Allison says as she passes, poking Stiles in the arm.

'Um, can't you see he's busy?' Kristy says. Stiles shrugs at her and turns to Allison.

'You missed Saturday night.' She hisses. 'In fact, I thought plan was you were going to be there all day Saturday to get ready for Saturday night.'

'What was Saturday night?' Stiles asks.

'Movie night. How often do we get a full moon over the weekend Stiles? You ruined it.' She snaps hurtfully. Stiles can't think of anything witty or funny or even hurtful to say back so he turns in his seat, focusing his attention back on Kristy but inside he just wants to curl up and die. It hurts, it hurts so damn much. One of the pack is angry with him. His lovers love each other. His life is falling away from him like ash through his fingers. He pictures his hands blackened as he tries to grab it back but he feels the pack pulling away, angry at him.

It's worse than his leg injury because when he was shot he had the pack there to make it bearable, he had Derek and Jackson to help him through and there others were there as supporting cast, but now, now he's alone because the pack is one, acts as one. How is he supposed to do this? How can he just fit in when Derek touches Jackson or Jackson kisses Derek, makes Derek smile the way he did on Saturday morning.

Kristy's talking but he's not listening and she knows it now. She's pissed too, but she persevering with it, probably hoping he'll eventually shoot a cheesy grin and respond. He doesn't. He's too busy hurting.

XXX

'What!' Stiles snaps. He's at the end of his tether, with the pack annoying him all day by being rude and reminding him what a great night they would have had if he hadn't ruined it.

Jackson cowers back like Stiles is the wolf, and he looks upset. 'Sorry.' He says eyes wide. 'I didn't mean to make you angry.'

Stiles is too hurt to be nice, he slams his locker closed and turns to head to his last class. Jackson tags along beside him, constantly throwing looks his way. 'Jackson, I really can't be bothered with you today.' He says tiredly. Jackson stops and Stiles doesn't look back. When Jackson doesn't come to English Stiles tells himself he doesn't care, he really doesn't.

XXX

By Wednesday no one is speaking to him because he was mean to Jackson. Stiles thinks how ironic it is that his world has turned upside down and he feels like the bully. He spends a long lunch period listening to Kristy ramble about Smallville and watching as Lydia and Danny sit either side of Jackson, pointedly ignoring him. Even Scott was furious but Stiles figured Scott's emotions mirror Allison's; they're so wrapped up in each other Scott has trouble remembering his own brain actually functions normally.

He doesn't even try to make eye contact on Thursday and by Friday he figures being part of the pack is a thing of the past for him. He wonders if he can convince his dad to up stick and move a thousand miles or more. He figures Ireland is nice this time of year.

Stiles goes for a drive and ends up in the town park sitting on the hood of his jeep and watching the blue sky fade to inky black, little clouds creeping across the sky. The park is quiet around him, but it smells warm and he likes that. He doesn't hear the werewolf approach until it's too late and Derek has a hand wrapped around his throat, pressing him into the side of the jeep.

'So it's back to this?' Stiles asks. Derek glares hard. Stiles ignores it and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Derek's touch feels amazing and Stiles longs to lean into it lean against Derek but he can't, it's too late. He missed his chance, he wasted time thinking when he should have been doing, but he wasn't ready, not then.

'You hurt Jackson.'

'That was Monday dude; you're only getting the memo now.' Stiles snarls, trying to shake Derek off.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Derek asks.

'The bullied has turned into the bully.' Stiles said with a shrug.

'I won't have you treating Jackson like shit.'

'What because he's your boyfriend now?' Stiles asks. Derek pales, his eyes glow slightly. There's truth in Stiles' statement then.

'Who told you that?' His voice is deadly quiet.

'A little birdie.' Stiles replies. Derek growls and slams Stiles against the window. 'I saw you two ok. After the full moon, I saw the two of you coming downstairs and making out.'

Derek lets go and takes a step back as if he's been burnt. He looks at his hands for a second and then at Stiles.

'Look its ok. I just read the signs wrong, it happens; I was confused at the weekend, on Monday. I didn't know or understand all this. I'm the crap one, see, the useless one. I bring no benefit to the pack. I can see why it's Jackson, why it's you, you're prefect for each other, Jackson needs you and you need him and that's just the way the world turns.' Stiles says, his hand groping for the car door handle. He locks his fingers around it and pulls it towards him. Derek's still staring but the sound of the door opening jolts him into action.

Stiles finds himself once again pressed into the side of his jeep.

'Allison told me, about truth or dare.'

'Wicked game.' Stiles agrees.

'She told me what she asked you to do.'

'Oh that was last Friday night, as in seven days ago. How can I remember a little game of truth and dare?'

'Stiles, what would you have chosen?' Derek asks. Something shifts and Jackson's behind Derek. There's a worried look on his face but he stays silent.

'It doesn't matter.' Stiles says, he's flushed. The two of them are looking at him but they're so close all Stiles can see is that kiss. That's all he's seen all week, that fucking kiss, every time he closes his eyes to sleep, in his dreams, in class…the kiss. 'You found each other, that's all that matters right.'

'For once in your life stop playing the martyr, Jesus Stiles I'm sick of you being so selfless. Be selfish, tell us. Hurt one of us, just do it.' Derek snarls.

'Both ok. I was going to ask you could we work something out, could you two learn to love each other and we could share each other. That's what I want.'

Stiles pushes Derek away and gets in the jeep. This time they don't stop him, just watch him go. Stiles hates that he wanted them to stop him, hates that he's weak. Hates that he loves these men so much that he'd do next to anything for them.

Most of all he hates himself for driving away.


	4. Duvet Day

Chapter 4! I love you guys and gals and your awesome reviews! I didn't expect this to go on so long but alas it's dragging out. I had a lot of fun with this chapter; I hope you have as much fun reading it. As always let me know what you think!

XXX

Someone's scratching his head like his mom used to do. He's been dreaming about her and its one of those dreams when he wakes up expecting her to still be alive. The soothing scratching doesn't help his mind work out dream world from reality.

It's Lydia. She's in bed with him, wearing one of his t-shirts, her bare legs tangled with his, her nails running soothingly over his scalp. He can feel her toes making circles on his calves, playing with the hair there. 'Jackson's legs were always so smooth. I never expected you to have such hairy legs.' She says softly, so light he almost doesn't hear her speak.

'What did you expect?' Stiles asks bitterly. He wants to know what she's doing in his bed, but she's pack and the comfort he's getting is confusing him so he's torn between kicking her out and cuddling closer.

'It was when you got shot I noticed. The hair on your legs I mean. Jackson has smooth fine blond hairs. Derek has hairy legs like yours.' Lydia whispers softly, almost meekly. Of course Lydia would notice things like that.

'What about Danny and Scott?' He asks, relaxing back onto his pillow, thinking of the pack together. He toys with the idea of asking if Allison has hairy legs but that would probably break some sort of girl code so he punches that thought back into a box. For now.

'I've never slept with them.' She says, then instantly shuts up. Her nails still and she knows she's said something wrong. 'I mean I've never been in bed with them when they have no pants on.' Stiles can barely hear her because while he knows she was sleeping with Jackson before; the thought of her with Derek is both arousing and gut wrenching. He decides Derek must be some sort of man whore.

'Why are you here?' He's pissed, he can't help it. He knows for once Lydia didn't speak intentionally but it's hurt Stiles season. He just wants to roll over and go back to sleep now, back to the dream about his mom and the giant parrot they were talking to.

'Because I did you wrong and I'm here to make amends. You were hurting; I didn't notice that because everyone else was hurting and their feelings overwhelmed yours at the time. But I know now that you acted like that because you were hurting.' Lydia said pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 'It's my job to protect you. I failed.'

Stiles takes a moment to wonder if this is really Lydia lying here beside him and not some body snatcher about to suck his brain out through his ear. He turns his head to ask and her lips are on his, kissing him. It's soft and gentle and her fingers are on his neck. He wraps an arm tighter around her waist and tugs until she's on top of him, her leg falling in between his. She breaks away and peppers tiny kisses across his cheeks and onto his jaw, his throat before coming back and kissing his mouth.

'Are you sure this is appropriate, I mean you sneak into my room when I'm asleep, strip yourself, wear my clothes and try to mount me.' He keeps his hands on her waist; he doesn't want to give her ideas, not until he knows what she's up to.

'I'll make it up to you!' Lydia decides sitting up and tugging Stiles' shirt off her body to reveal a purple bra and creamy skin.

'Um...' Stiles starts. He doesn't want to have sex with Lydia. Well, he actually does but not now, not here. It's not appropriate for him to sleep with her and it's definitely a bad idea for her to use sex to make them both feel better. To feel good yes, he wants to feel good, to feel better, no, sex with a friend is not the answer today. And then, just like that, just like always, it happens.

Chaos, and not the kind Stiles expects from a half-naked woman on top of him but typical Stiles chaos ensues none the less. His door, his innocent bedroom door opened to the sight of his father in blue striped pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Stiles lets out a frightened yelp, Lydia squeals and they drags the duvet over both their bare chests. The poor Sheriff blushes furiously and tries desperately to speak.

Then feet could be heard on the stairs, moment's later Derek bulls into the room, Jackson hot on his heels. Of course Derek and Jackson are there.

'Derek and Jackson are here.' The Sheriff says. His mouth has been open and he seems glad to have found the ability to use words again.

'What the hell's going on here?' Derek snaps. He looks furious.

'Shouldn't I be asking that question?' The Sheriff asks but his hand is tugging the hair on the back of his neck and he's frowning.

'I was trying to make amends.' Lydia replies in her usual brisk manner. 'I haven't been nice to Stiles lately.'

'Try ever.' Jackson looks mutinous.

'You've been a prick to Stiles all your life.' Lydia tosses the covers away. The Sheriff studies his toes, face so red it's reflecting off his t shirt. She's tugging Stiles's shirt over her head again, knotting it at the front. 'I'm keeping this!' She tells Stiles as she wiggles into jeans that are so tight they barely go on.

'Ok.' Stiles doesn't know what else to say.

'And don't let these two be jerks to you.' She carries on stomping around the Sheriff who's still trapped half behind Stiles traitorous door. She lifts a boot, stuffs her red painted toes inside then snatches the other one tugging it on too. She leans down; ignoring the warning snarls behind her and practically owns Stiles mouth with her tongue. 'And when I go into my first heat-' she looks around the room to check on who's watching her, and she smirks 'I want your puppies first Stilinski!' She points a finger, smirks and flings her bag over her shoulder before dropping out the window.

The Sheriff yells but soon catches on as to why no one else distressed over the young woman throwing herself out a window. 'Werewolf.' he mutters bitterly. 'So is one of you three going to tell me what's going on or do I have to get that friendly supply of bullets Chris Argent gave me?'

'Dad!' Stiles yelps.

'Man has to protect his family son.' he shrugs.

'We want a relationship with Stiles.' Derek says turning to the Sheriff. Stiles groans and slides under his duvet to his special place where he's usually able to curl up and fantasise about being stuck on a desert island with hot babes all around him, but lately his fantasy usually has Jackson and Derek frightening the hot babes away and having Stiles all to themselves. Usually Stiles is ok with this version but Derek's talking to his dad about their relationship and Stiles can see life as he knows it ending abruptly.

'Stay where you are son.' Stiles hears his dad say, he imagines Jackson's the one being told to stay. He'll do it. He's well behaved and he responds positively to a commanding voice. 'So one of you wants to date my son?'

'No both of us do.' Derek says. Stiles dies a little inside.

'Ok. And who's winning?' His dad asks. Stiles pictures two racehorses with Derek and Jackson's faces going head to head for the finish post.

'Winning?' Derek asks curiously.

'The date Stiles game.' His dad says like it should be obvious.

'I am not a game.' Stiles shouts from under his duvet. 'Let's get that straight right now.'

'We're all going to date each other.' Derek says.

'What movie is that from?' The Sheriff asks. Stiles pauses…did he see something on television once about…

'I'm not sure there is one.' Derek answers. Stiles scoffs, what does Derek know about television. He doesn't even own one. 'We're both very attracted to Stiles. It's his scent.'

'He smells good?' The Sheriff asks. His dad's interested. He's actually interested, and really into this. Stiles wants to die. Why isn't his dad freaking out like a normal father and telling the werewolf who's almost seven years older than his only son to get the hell out of his house. Why isn't his dad talking age gaps and college and using those damn bullets Stiles was so against moments ago. He's actually still against the bullets but that's neither here nor there.

'Yes. He smells perfect.'

The bed dips. Stiles pokes his head out long enough to tag his dad on the bottom corner while Derek's taken a seat on Stiles' computer chair. Jackson looks uncertain. Stiles makes a tiny come here motion and Jackson eyes the Sheriff before creeping towards Stiles. Stiles reaches a hand out and snags the corner of Jackson's coat. He tugs and Jackson is under the duvet in seconds making sure they're both in this safe little cocoon.

Jackson wiggles his fingers at Stiles. Stiles wiggles back.

'What does he smell like?' His dad's voice is full of curiosity.

'Breakfast. And the outdoors.' Derek's voice is clear, almost wistful.

'I think you smell like water.' Jackson says.

'Thank you. I think you smell like Derek's aftershave.' Stiles says back. Jackson does, he smells good.

They both giggle.

'And you want to date these two.' The Sheriff sounds confused.

'Yes sir.' Derek says. Stiles wonders if he's glaring.

'And will you be having sex?' His dad asks curiously.

Stiles flushes bright red, and so does Jackson. They cringe and Stiles would desperately love to look at Derek but Derek is unflappable. He knows Derek will be looking his dad in the eye.

'Yes.' Derek answers.

'Will it be safe sex?' His dad says and yes, that's the kind of thing a dad should be asking.

'A werewolf's immune system automatically kills any viruses. Both Jackson and I are clear of STD's if that's what you mean.' Derek says evenly.

'I don't want you boys rushing into this. It's a big commitment, the three of you.'

'It's a big commitment for Stiles. For Jackson and I it's like breathing. We're all made for each other in some way. It'll work out.' Derek tells him.

'And will you bite Stiles?' It's another good dad type question. Stiles approves of it.

'You mean change him?' Derek's tone is curious now.

'Yes.'

'That's up to Stiles.' Derek says. And that's fair. That's what they all want to hear.

It had turned from dating to biting. Stiles gazes at Jackson in the dim blue light created by his duvet. Jackson's lips are parted slightly and he keeps catching and releasing one corner in his teeth. Somehow the blue makes his eyes shine like a beacon. It's one of those perfect moments in messed up situation.

Stiles reaches out and catches Jackson's lip with his thumb. 'Don't.' He says softly. 'Don't hurt yourself.'

'I want you three to work this out. Something tells me that Andy Whittemore isn't as informed as I am here. Is that something he should be informed about?'

'He doesn't want to know.' Jackson's voice is almost too quiet even for Derek to hear, but they hear none the less.

'Well as the only responsible adult around I want you three to spend time here today before you do what you do. The boys are only eighteen and I know you're an adult Derek so stop scowling at me like that but it seems to me like this teenage werewolf business is getting out of control. Derek and Jackson could do with some family time by the sounds of it. I want one night a week, not too much to ask.' Stiles realises he's right. He wants to do this relationship right and to do that he'll need his dad's approval. Without it, without his dad's love and support Stiles will be lost.

'Why?' Derek asks. He sounds curious not angry.

'To see how this is all working out with you three, to make sure my son is safe. And to spend some time with my family.'

There's silence. Jackson has his eyes closed. It drags on for what feels like hours. Stiles pushes the duvet back and looks at his Dad first, then Derek. They're looking at each other. Stiles wonders if they're sizing each other up.

Then Derek smiles. 'My father was always a good man, and a good role model. I've wanted to be like him all my life, to be able to step into his shoes as Alpha, to protect and educate my pack as he did. When I'm a father I'll have your shoes to fill because there's no better father out there.'

The Sheriff just nods and stands. 'I have to go have a shower. Supposed to be good weather tonight so I'll organise a barbecue. Just us if you want.' His voice is gruff and Stiles wonders if his dad's chocking up!

'That sounds like a plan.' Jackson speaks shocking everyone.

'Ok then.' The Sheriff nods again and closes the door firmly behind him.

They stay like that for a long time before Jackson struggles out if his coat and kicks his shoes off. That motivates Derek who does the same and crawls onto the bed beside Stiles. He buries his nose at the nape of Stiles neck and Jackson curls himself around Stiles.

'That went well.' Stiles decides.

'No it didn't. You stink of Lydia.' Derek says softly.

'Do you want me to shower?' He knows it won't work, won't get rid of her scent, but the offers there.

'I don't mind doing it this way.' Derek says. Stiles relaxes. This is comfortable, this feels right. He knows they'll have to talk at some point, probably today, definitely this weekend, but now there's this and this is enough.

XXX

They must have fallen asleep because Stiles wakes to the sound of the bedroom door opening. It's his dad.

'Are they staying tonight?' The Sheriff asks.

'I don't know.' Stiles admits.

'If they are I don't want any funny business. Any requests for dinner?'

'Can we get those spicy ribs?' Stiles asks. His stomach rumbles in agreement and he realises he hasn't had breakfast. Maybe he can coerce Derek into making food for him when he showers. Derek's grilled bacon is to die for, and his teeth water just thinking about it.

'What about the ones from Frank's place?' The Sheriff suggests.

'Bingo.' Stiles grins thinking of the meat from the local butcher as he tries desperately to get out of bed. He's stuck though, anchored to the bed by werewolves.

'I'll be out for a few hours...I want to trust you so don't…'

Stiles blushes realising his dad expects them to have sex. 'Dad, please just don't. We won't ok, not yet.'

'Good. I'm glad you're not being stupid about this.' He says. 'But when you're mother and I was young, getting private time alone was…'

The Sheriff is cut off by Stiles sticking his fingers in his ears and singing loudly. Stiles don't stop until Jackson punches him on the shoulder. Opening a cautionary eye he notes his father is absent. Derek tugs his hand. 'He's gone. Laughing.' Derek says pulling Stiles back between them. Derek's lying behind Stiles; Jackson has his head on Stiles pillow.

It's nice and it's comfortable and Stiles knows he really needs to get out of bed because it's almost midday, but he can have another five minutes. Hell he deserves it after the morning he's had.


	5. A Show For Mrs Cunningham

Stiles runs his fingers through Jackson's hair, twisting the particularly styled strands. They're in the back garden, lounging on the grass. Jackson is using Stiles as his own personal pillow, and Stiles is ok with this. Derek's lying beside them on his side, his legs stretched out, ankles crossed, elbow on the grass and hand holding his head up. His other hand is playing with the blades of grass under his fingertips. The sunshine is blinding and Stiles has to tilt his head just so in order to see Derek's face properly. Jackson lets out a snore and Stiles chuckles.

'He's barely slept all week.' Derek says softly, his gaze dropping to look at the dozing werewolf between them. 'This has been stressful for him.'

'It's been no walk in the park for me either.' Stiles says. And he means it, he's been hurt, he's still hurting in a way. Derek and Jackson have shared moments that Stiles will never get, they got to start this off new and fresh together, wrapped in each other. Stiles feels like a late starter, like he'll never catch up.

'I know and I'm sorry but we needed to make sure we could work first before we tried this.' Derek says. He scratched his ear, tugging his lobe and shifted on the grass. 'Didn't want to maul you if we couldn't agree.'

'And if you didn't agree?' Stiles askes curiously.

'Then I was going to let you have Jackson. It would be for the good of the pack. I could live without you as my lover, Jackson wouldn't be able to.' Derek whispers, his fingers leaving the grass and brushing fondly over Jackson's neck where his mark had been put. Jackson arched into the touch.

'So you were going to deny yourself.' Stiles asks.

'Yes. Look at it this way. Jackson is naturally submissive in his desire to please everyone. Turning him served to calm him because he's become something more than the adopted kid; he's part of the pack. He fell so naturally into that role that I was a little taken aback. It's like he's a born wolf. I needed to work out just how submissive he was before I allowed us to explore our relationship.' Derek says, his fingers drift under the collar of Jackson's shirt, his thumb makes small circles over the scars. Derek loves Jackson, Stiles realises, not could love him, but actually does love him.

'So what you're saying is there's a dominance thing in our relationship here?' Stiles asks to distract himself. He doesn't want that, he doesn't want Derek to control them, control their pleasure and fun. He just wants to be happy and comfortable and kinky from time to time.

'No but there's a natural order of things when it comes to werewolves. You're both eighteen now, it may change as you grow older.' Derek says tugging a blade of grass out of the ground. As he talks he shreds it carefully with his fingers. 'Take my wolf for example. He knows Jackson needs love, protection and structure because that's what the wolf feels he's lacking in his life. When it comes to you my wolf is completely different. He just wants to roll over and beg; he'll do whatever you want him to because he knows you're more self-assured. You don't need anyone to take care of you.'

Stiles is quiet for a long time, thinking about Derek's words. Jackson shifts and turns towards Derek, giving him a sleepy smile before stretching out between them, folding his arms under his cheek and resting his chin in the tiny gap there.

'Right, I'm interpreting that as yes there is a dominance thing but you're not necessarily Alpha in the bedroom as you're Alpha everywhere else.' Stiles says eventually. He tries to copy what Derek's doing to the grass but it takes too much patience, so he settles of drizzling it over Jackson's back.

Derek laughs and leans forward, using Jackson's back as a pillow now. Jackson hums appreciatively. 'In a naturally dominant submissive relationship, who has the power?'

'Boring.' Jackson whines. Derek slaps his ass playfully.

'The dominant one.' Stiles answers automatically.

'Wrong. It should be the submissive one. The submissive partner has to trust the dominant partner enough to relax and allow the dominant partner to control them, if there's no trust then there's no pleasure. Same with the wolf inside us. A lot of things factor into wolf's attraction, one of them being the level of care they need to make their partner happy, and of course trust. Both Jackson and I realise that we'll never be enough for each other, and just one of us would never be enough for you. You may not be a werewolf but you've been around us long enough to have these conflicting emotions.' Derek says. He's searching Stiles's eyes, to make sure Stiles understands what he's talking about Stiles thinks. He does understand Derek, but it's still something else he'll have to get used to.

'I get it. But it's not as simple as that is it?' Stiles asks. He wants to know more, he always wants to know more. He'll learn whatever's being taught to him as long as it's not in a classroom with a teacher droning on.

'Yes and no. personally the sight of you and Jackson on your knees all day with scorch marks on your skin and collars on your neck doesn't appeal to me. I want mates who will fight back, will challenge me. I don't want you to roll over, and I don't want Jackson to either. If I'm wrong I need one of you, or both, to tell me.' Derek says with a curl of his lips. 'If it were just me and Jackson, that wouldn't happen enough, if it were just me and you, it would happen too often. This way I know you two will plot against me.' He smiles, he looks happy at the thought. Stiles supposes he should be happy, he's getting back what he lost, he's getting more than a pack, he's getting a promise and a future.

'Fighting back, telling you the truth that can be arranged.' Stiles promises with a wink.

'I wouldn't expect any less of you.' Derek smirks and Stiles launches himself across Jackson to kiss Derek. It's their first kiss like this, and Jackson's keeping their bodies apart. Derek's fingers are wrapped in Stiles's collar, his teeth nipping Stiles's lips. Jackson turns under them and watches as they kiss before whining and tugging Derek's shirt. Derek pulls away and Stiles dives for Jackson, kissing him softly at first, and then getting more intense. There are hands running over his back, dipping under the waistband of his jeans. Derek's licking his neck, nipping Jackson's ear, breathing their scent.

As they make out Stiles can't help but compare both of them. Jackson's tentative, as if this is the most important kiss he'll ever deliver, like he wants it to be the best kiss ever. Derek is firmer but more relaxed. He's taking his time, enjoying them both. Stiles likes it, like's the contrast. His mind wonders to what sex will be like with them.

'Ah boys…I think you might just have given Mrs Cunningham a heart attack.' The Sheriff says from the doorway. Stiles jumps, bumping his head into Derek's nose and kneeing Jackson in the thigh. He looks around to see a red faced neighbour drawing the curtains. 'I got dinner.' The Sheriff calls with his back to them. Stiles thinks he's laughing.

They pile into the kitchen and everyone takes a part in cooking the meal. They don't talk much as they cook but as soon as they sit down conversation grows. Derek shares stories about his Uncle John who used to be friends with Stiles's Dad while Jackson and Stiles chat about their next lacrosse game. Their last season is almost over and they're sad. It's the end of an era.

'You two boys are welcome to stay tonight.' The Sheriff says as they pile into the living room to watch movies. 'But I want you to respect my wishes for now. I know you're all healthy young men excited about this relationship but this is my house and you've just started this relationship, confusing as it is.'

'We'll not have sex.' Derek confirms with a smile and Stiles realises that it was only this morning when the most embarrassing situation of his life happened. And then Lydia offered to have his babies.

Wait.

Lydia offered to have Stiles's babies. Lydia wants kids…with Stiles. With Stiles Stilinski.

He barely notices when they turn the television on, doesn't argue his choice of movie, doesn't notice Jackson's embarrassment and Derek and his dad continue to talk about what is and isn't allowed to happen when the three of them are alone.

Lydia totally wants a pile of mini Stiles's running around her enormous heels! That thought makes Stiles very happy.

'Stiles!' Jackson says, snapping his fingers in front of Stiles's face.

'Huh what?' Stiles asked focusing on Jackson.

'Are you ok?' The sheriff asks.

'Peachy dad.' Stiles said with a smile settling in to watch television.

Stiles must have fallen asleep because he wakes in total darkness. He's on his back and Derek and Jackson are using his chest as a pillow. There both snoring softly. He wonders how he got here and why he kept waking up with werewolves in his bed.

He realises, as he lies there, that he's had no contact with the rest of the pack. Do they even know what's going on? Scott and Allison have blanked him all week, and Danny naturally blanked him for his treatment of Jackson. He looked at the boy in question. Now that he'd been turned there's vulnerability in Jackson that he lets the pack see. Stiles loved him for it, loved him for sharing his deepest fears of isolation and abandonment. If he had kept his fears and secrets to himself, he wouldn't be here now, wrapped in Stiles's bed, in the safety and security of lovers.

Or lover, Derek is Jackson's lover. He has yet to get that far with Stiles.

They had time yet, to become closer. To become lovers. He wants dates though; he's never had dates before. Unless you counted the awkward kitchen shopping day, that could have been a date. There was food, Derek got to glare and Jackson tried to grope him so that could have been counted as a date.

Or was today a date? There was making out and his dad was there for some of it. Stiles was a little taken aback by how well his dad was taking this whole affair.

'I can hear you thinking. Stop it.' Jackson whispered, his lips brushing against Stiles's ear.

'I can't.' Stiles admits in the darkness. 'I can't just turn my mind off.'

'I'll help you.' Jackson says, sliding his hand down Stiles's body to his shorts. He runs his hand lightly over Stiles's cock, then over the soft flesh of his inner thigh, before tickling a small circle and making the journey back up. His fingertips glance under the edge of his shorts. He licks a wet stripe up Stiles's neck, nipping his ear. His fingers brush over Stiles's hardening flesh.

Stiles sucks a breath into his lungs as Jackson tugs his balls through his shorts. 'Nice.' Jackson whispers against his skin. Stiles can feel Jackson's own cock against his hip.

Derek sits up suddenly and for one horrific second Stiles thinks he's furious and he's going to leave but all he does is drag first his then Stiles's shirt over their heads. Jackson stops what he's doing long enough to copy Derek and then they're back in the same position, using Stiles as a werewolf pillow. Derek's hand is resting just below his ribs, and he doesn't make any move to do anything other than watch what Jackson's doing. His stubble is rough against Stiles's chest. He wonders what it would feel like against his thighs.

Jackson's fingers dance back up the length of his cock, and edge under the waistband. His fingers are warm against Stiles's hardening cock, and they make tiny circular movements on it, working slowly down the shaft. He drags his hand away and hooks a thumb into the waistband. Derek helps him, shoving the shorts mid-thigh. Derek's hand goes back to his belly, lower now, covering his bellybutton. He's letting Jackson explore, being patient. Perhaps he doesn't want to blow Stiles's mind by helping Jackson.

Jackson rubs his thumb over the head of Stiles's dick, gathering the moisture and working it down his shaft to lubricate the way. His pace is slow and lazy, just a twist of the wrist on the way up. It's not enough to get Stiles off but it feels good. It's the first foreign hand Stiles has ever had on him, he's not complaining.

Stiles drags his eyes away from the sight of Jackson's hand on his dick to Jackson's face beside him. Jackson kisses him softly, tongue licking into his mouth. His kisses are lazy too now, like he's got forever. Stiles supposes they have forever to explore each other. They're respecting his wishes, taking things slow. He hooks his arm around Jackson's neck and runs his other hand through Derek's hair. He can feel Derek watching their mouths so he pulls away and looks into dark green eyes. Derek's turned on too; Stiles can feel his hardness against his hip. He can feel Jackson's hardness too.

The pressure on his dick changes. He looks down, Derek's hand is coating Jackson's, guiding it. Their strokes are firmer now, like they have purpose, and that's to get Stiles off. Stiles is fully on board with the plan of getting Stiles off but he wants to know how they get off. He wants to be a part of that. Clearly their plans need amending.

Jackson's rutting against his hip harder, grinding in circular motions. He lets out a soft growl, gets a warning growl from Derek in response. He whines and Stiles wants to stroke his hair but he gets the feeling Derek will be angry with him for comforting Jackson. Stiles has never paid much attention to rules so he does what he feels like. Jackson kisses him when Stiles drags his fingers through soft hair.

Surprisingly, the kiss is the trigger Jackson needs because Stiles feels his hips jerking then wetness against his skin, through Jackson's boxers. Jackson has come, just from grinding against him. It feels amazing, and powerful. He makes a fist in Jackson's hair, tugs his mouth back for more kisses.

'Come for us Stiles.' Derek whispers in his ear. If kissing is a trigger for Jackson, clearly Derek giving an order is one for Stiles. Who knew how he manages to think for that millisecond before his mind goes blank and he's coating their hands with his come. He looks down, fascinated as they milk him until he's too sensitive. He jerks uncomfortably and then they're licking his come of each other's hands. He groans loudly, perhaps too loud, and hopes his dad is dead to the world. His dick twitches again but Jackson's mouth is on his, kissing him breathless. Derek kisses down his chest, laps at a nipple, shifts and Stiles feels him moving his arm. He wants to look but Jackson is back on his mouth again, nipping his lips and tangling their tongues. He tastes himself off Jackson's fingers. Derek comes on his hip too, and Jackson abandons his lips to lick him clean.

Stiles is disappointed he didn't have more to do with their orgasms. He intends to tell them that just as soon as he's got his breath back. He closes his eyes, breaths slowly, and he feels his heart rate returning to normal. He licks his lips, opens his eyes and Jackson's getting back into bed. It's morning, when the hell did it get to be morning Stiles wonders as he gazes around him.

'Shush, go back to sleep. It's early.' Jackson whispers, wrapping himself around Stiles. Derek's a wall of warmth beside Stiles and he sighs, knows he needs to say something, but for once, surely it can wait cant it?

XXX

They hang out at Derek's in the afternoon. The rest of the pack arrives throughout the day. Lydia raises a defiant chin Derek's way and crawls on top of Stiles, who's lying belly down along the sofa. She stretches herself along his back and puts red painted lips to his ear.

'Did it work?' She whispers softly.

'Did what work?' Stiles asks, turning his head. She's light on top of him, it's comfortable. He's missed the cuddles and love of the pack.

'Did I get you laid?' She wonders. 'Yesterday morning, did they claim you for themselves?' Her voice is eager; he can almost imagine her eyes flashing dangerously.

'Kind of.' Stiles says. He thinks back to yesterday morning, she was all over him, going as far as to steal his clothes.

'What do you mean kind of?' She snaps.

'Well…we made out and snuggled and I got a hand job.' Stiles offers in a whisper. He's aware the other two are somewhere in the room watching, he just can't see them.

'Ugh! You men are idiots, I set you up for the best sex of your dumb lives and you cuddle! Christ what does a girl have to do.' She gets off Stiles and stomps over to an armchair. Her body slumps into it and she lets out a huffy breath. 'Do you know how much bad gay threesome porn I had to watch when I figured out what was going on? Do you know what I've been shopping for online? I had to steal Derek's credit card just to prevent my mother thinking I'd lost my mind!'

There's a rustle behind Stiles. He sits up and looks over the back of the couch; Derek is going through his wallet. He frowns darkly at what he sees. 'Lydia.' He growls low.

'What?' She asks innocently, turning a wink to Stiles. Stiles grins at her, glad someone's on his side. Lydia turning up before the rest of the pack relaxed his anxieties. He's still pissed at Scott though, more than anyone else. Scott is his best friend; Scott should have asked why Stiles was avoiding the pack, running from them instead of just going along with Allison's opinion. Danny he understands, he would do the same for Scott. Maybe. And Allison, he expected more of her. He thought she was the nice one.

He hears a car pull up. Derek tucks his wallet into his jeans and brushes past Jackson to look out the window. Stiles turns back to his homework. Jackson joins him, leaning against him. Lydia snags her phone, Derek slumps into another chair.

They troop in; Allison is twirling under Danny's arm while Scott laughs at them. 'We want to go dancing. Scott can't dance.' Allison chimes as she comes to a stop in the middle of the room. 'Oh, Stiles is here.' She says. Stiles looks up at her. Her eyes are wide, like she said something out loud she didn't mean to.

Stiles notices Danny and Jackson share a nod, Allison look's to Lydia with her teeth on her lip and Scott shifts uncomfortably. 'Well of course Scott can't dance. Lug's had two left feet since the day he ran into me in Kindergarten.' Stiles says loudly. Everyone laughs, Lydia jumps up and dances with Allison to music only they seem to be able to hear and Scott shifts Stiles feet on the couch. Danny joins Jackson on the floor.

'Puppy pile!' Allison screams and they're all on the sofa on top of Stiles apart from Derek who's just laughing at them from across the room.


	6. First Date

They go to the movies. Derek pays. It's their first date, apparently. Jackson informed Stiles on Tuesday morning as they sat in biology. Jackson's actually in the seat behind Stiles, beside Danny but when the teacher isn't looking Jackson pokes Stiles in the back and hands him his completed workbook for Stiles to copy. Stiles hates biology, Jackson seems to have a knack for it.

There's also a note. "Movies, Thursday night. Derek's treat." It says. There are three crosses for kisses below it. Stiles turns around and raises an eyebrow. Jackson shrugs. There's another note moments later and Scott is huffing in annoyance. Stiles ignores him. He reads the note "I've never dated a guy before. All my girlfriends liked kisses on their notes."

Stiles sends him a smile over his shoulder. Three minutes pass, Stiles copies half of Jackson's page. There's another poke in his back. Stiles turns around. There's a note. Danny passes one to Scott. Scott shrugs at Stiles's questioning look. He won't let Stiles read the note but he smirks at the contents. "Why aren't you writing notes back to me?" His own note says, complete with a grumpy face. Stiles almost laughs out loud.

"Because I always get caught." Stiles writes and is passing the note back when Mrs Fletcher pipes up. 'Mr Stilinski, may I ask what you're doing?'

'Uhhh…asking Jackson for help. I don't understand what I'm doing…' He tries. It's a stupid excuse but his brain has deserted him as it so often does in times like these.

'And since when has Mr Whittemore been your biology teacher?' She snaps. Stiles thinks back to Saturday night, thinks of Jackson playing with his body, touching him, kissing him, making him… 'Mr Stilinski I asked a question. Is Mr Whittemore your biology teacher?'

'No?' Stiles tries. He gets an incredulous look from Scott, has he just lied.

'Well then if you're having problems with your work tell me and I'll help.' She says. Stiles keeps his eyes on her and his hand on Jackson's workbook. If she finds that there then Jackson will be in trouble too.

'I'm not having problems.' Stiles says trying desperately not to picture her naked and having sex. Sometimes he can't control the pictures in his head.

'Then you won't mind telling me what's so important that you need to disturb Mr Whittemore during his busy class.' Mrs Fletcher says.

'It was my fault.' Jackson says from behind. All eyes, except for Stiles, turn to him. 'I've been staring at his ass way too long on that stool and I finally decided to ask him out. We're going to the movies Thursday night. Any recommendations?' Jackson asks. Stiles wants to choke on his tongue. Apparently so does Mrs Fletcher.

'Detention.' She snaps. She's flustered; her greying hair is starting to creep out of the tight bun on her head.

'If it's ok with you Mrs Fletcher, do you mind if it's not Thursday we're in detention. You know with our date and all…' Jackson tries. He sounds cocky. Stiles gives in and lets his head thump onto the desk. Half the class snigger, the other half gasp.

'Detention for the rest of the week. You two pack up, I'm sending you to the principal's office.' She snarls. Stiles licks his lips, puts Jackson's workbook with his own. They're only halfway through a double period. Stiles checks the clock, the other classes have just settled in, the corridors will be empty.

'Come on Sweetheart.' Jackson says holding his hand out for Stiles. Stiles takes it and the class cheer. Mrs Fletcher looks fit to burst.

'You're making a mockery of my class!' She cries throwing her hands in the air. 'Get out, get out now!' She's full on screaming. Stiles figures they'll be in detention until they graduate. They walk out of the room hand in hand and make their way down the corridor.

'Now would be a great time to make out.' Stiles says swinging their hands as they walk.

'It would.' Jackson agrees.

'But it would probably be detrimental to our punishment.' Stiles argues.

'Yeah.' Jackson says. He's happy, he's beaming. His hand is warm in Stiles's hand. They get to the principal's office. The secretary takes in their joined hands with an amused smile. Jackson winks at her. She flushes. Everybody loves Jackson; he's such a damn flirt. They take a seat and wait.

They don't wait long, Mr Moore steps out into the corridor, rolls his eyes and ushers them inside.

'Classrooms are for learning Jackson, not asking people out on dates.' Mr Moore says with a hint of a smile.

'I'm sorry Mr Moore. I didn't mean to upset Mrs Fletcher; I didn't know she felt that way about boys dating.' Jackson says. Stiles wants to laugh, Jackson just sounded like a child. 'And I had all my work finished. Mrs Fletcher's class isn't challenging for me anymore.'

'Jackson if you're not challenged enough tell your teacher and they'll help you. Ok perhaps you've burned that bridge with Mrs Fletcher but we're in the business of teaching if you hadn't noticed.' He says.

'I will in future.' Jackson promises.

'Good. You're detention will be for the rest of the week I'm afraid, I can't go against Mrs Fletcher that way. I want you to use that time to help improve Mr Stilinski's grade in biology.' Mr Moore says with a big smile.

'I promise.' Jacksons smirks.

'And Jackson I'm very proud of what you two did today. Not disrupting the class, but admitting why you were passing notes. Always stand up for who you are and what you believe in.' Mr Moore says. Jackson and Stiles can't help but beam at him. 'Now get out of here, I have some important work to do, like taunt Ryan Field's High School about how my Lacrosse team is going to whoop their ass in the final next weekend!'

'Of course sir.' Jackson beams. He drags Stiles out of the room. They don't bother going back to class. They focus their time on finding somewhere to make out for the next thirty minutes.

XXX

Not only does Derek pay, he picks them up too. Jackson's already in the car. Derek comes to the door, kisses Stiles hello and tells the Sheriff he'll make no promises about what time Stiles will be home at because he knows the sheriff is on the late shift. The sheriff laughs, which surprises Stiles and mentions his appreciation for Derek's honesty. He thinks his dad might like Derek.

Jackson gets out of the car to kiss him hello and Stiles wonders what the neighbours will be saying. He remembered his grandmother chastising his parents about something when he was a child and his parents had both shouted 'fuck the neighbours'. It was the first time Stiles had heard his parents swear, and his respect for them increased tenfold.

Stiles rides in the back. His knee bounces the whole way. He wouldn't say he's nervous, but he's never been on a date with one person, let alone two. Derek and Jackson bicker over the choice of music. Derek is all for the Foo Fighters while Jackson want's to listen to Bruno Mars.

'If you don't want to listen to the Foo's then you'll not want to go to their concert.' Derek says, glancing in the rear view at Stiles.

'I didn't say that.' Jackson whines. 'Wait what?'

'Yes, what?' Stiles asks. There's an envelope on the seat beside Stiles and so far he's managed to ignore it. He opens it now. There is one ticket to see the Foo Fighters in Seattle. Stiles frowns at it. 'There's just one.' He mutters reading the ticket. 'Oh my god it's for a VIP box.'

'What?' Jackson twists so fast in his seat Stiles thinks he's broken his back. Derek looks smug as he parks the car. Stiles and Jackson are still talking excitedly about their concert and trip. Derek's booked several rooms at a hotel, and a posh town car to take them to the event. It's not until after they graduate but Stiles feels fit to burst with excitement.

'Come on.' Derek says getting out of the car. He pays their tickets in and stares in horror as they order enough confectionary to induce a sugar coma. He pays that too, helps them with the snacks and ushers them inside. They go, naturally, to the back, spreading out their food for when they need it. Derek's shoved into the middle, and is put in charge of holding whatever they plan to eat.

'Next time I bring you to the movies I think it will be cheaper if we eat first.' Derek says.

'Shut up.' Stiles grins, shoving a cheesy nacho into Derek's mouth. He watches as Derek crunches it. 'Tasty?' He asks.

Derek ignores him and they settle back to watch the movie. Stiles would love to thank Derek properly for the treat he's got for the pack but the theatre's more crowded than he expected so he settles for light groping. Jackson seems to have the same idea. They watch the movie lumped together then burst into the cold air, happy and laughing when it's over.

Stiles convinces them to come in by playing the 'I'm all alone and vulnerable' card. It works surprisingly easy. He almost feels sorry for Derek as he leads them up the stairs to his room.

It doesn't take long to have him naked and spread out on Stiles's bed. They crawl over him, kissing all over his body, until they settle at his cock. Stiles has never given a blowjob before, but he's been reading up all week. Jackson has, though so Stiles lets him take the lead. He copies what Jackson does, putting the flat of his tongue against the hard flesh and dragging it from base to tip. He meets Jackson at the top, and they kiss for a moment.

Derek's a blubbering mess as Stiles moves lower, experimenting with texture and pressure and he can't resist licking Derek's balls. Jackson joins him, sucking Derek's balls into his mouth. Derek keeps his hands on Stiles's headboard, his knuckles white with strain. Stiles would rather Derek was guiding him but he knows Derek's strength, so he lets him do what he wants.

They lick back up Derek's shaft and Jackson sucks it into his mouth, swallowing around Derek. Stiles watches in awe as almost all of Derek's cock disappears.

'I want to do that Jackson.' He whispers reverently. He wants to feel what Jackson does; he wants Jackson to do that to him. He wants so much, but he can be patient. He can, he really can he thinks as he drags Jacksons head away from Derek's cock and copies what he was doing, and sucking Derek in as far as he can go. He chokes; this isn't an easy task but Stiles preservers. Jackson helps, whispering filthy words of encouragement into his ear.

Stiles pulls off, sucks a breath in and Jackson's on Derek. Stiles moves down to suck Derek's balls again and with a shout Derek's coming into Jackson's mouth.

Jackson grabs Stiles by the head and kisses him, sharing the taste of Derek. It's a strange taste, almost sweet like popcorn, but salty too. Stiles wonders if the taste of the popcorn is still lingering in his mouth adding to Derek.

Derek looks wrecked, lying there on the bed between them. They kiss him softly, and then strip their own clothes. Kneeling on either side of Derek's chest they lean close to each other. Stiles hand works slowly over his cock at first, his eyes flicking between Derek's hooded eyes on the bed and Jackson opposite him. Jackson throws his head back and moans, and Stiles's has seen worse porn stars in action. He bites his lip, his eyes raking over Jackson's throat, Derek's chest, Jackson's hand. Derek's hand grips his ass and Stiles grunts, coating his fingers and Derek's chest. Jackson comes moments later.

Derek rumbles his approval but he doesn't do much else. He still looks boneless. They clean him, and each other up before Stiles settles with his head on Derek's shoulder.

'I think that was the best first date ever.' Stiles grins into the darkness. Derek grunts his approval, and Jackson makes an agreeing sound. He feels like he should say more but sleep catches him before he can think of what more is.

XXX

Jackson claims the next date at the breakfast table. The sheriff is looking through a file on the table as he eats and Stiles is trying to cover it with a newspaper. His dad works too much, he should relax. When Stiles first arrived at breakfast his father had an amused look. Stiles wondered was he going to complain about Stiles having Derek and Jackson stay over but he barely mentioned it, just raising an eyebrow as Derek drank almost a full pot of coffee. Stiles watched him longingly, but he's only allowed coffee between the hours of 11am and 1pm.

'So you boys had a date. How did it go?' He asks. His eyes are travelling between the three of them.

'Good.' Derek says taking a sip of his coffee. He's reading the news on Jackson's iPhone, and Jackson is trying to steal it back because someone's texting him. Derek's ignoring his grabby fingers, swatting them out of his way and frowning deeply. It's his usual pose.

'We went to the movies then chillaxed back here.' Stiles adds, he never has to worry about Derek stealing his thunder. He will always get to tell the best bits and Derek will summarise with single words.

'Good. We've adopted a mother and a litter of kittens at the station. I would like to bring them home but I'm not sure if they'd be safe around your boyfriends Stiles.' The sheriff says. Stiles laughs loudly, Jackson glowers, and Derek reads news. 'I'm buying Chinese tonight for us.' He adds. Stiles fist pumps the air, Jackson grins, Derek reads news.

Stiles kicks Derek at the same time Jackson does.

'Ouch! What the hell!' Derek snaps glaring at them. Jackson nods to the sheriff. 'Chinese sounds good. I have to go. Can I borrow this?' He asks, finishing his coffee, grabbing a banana and taking Jackson's iPhone.

'What dude no that's my phone I need…' Jackson cries, his eyes glued to his poor phone in Derek's grip.

'It's ok. You stick close to Stiles; if I need you I'll call him.' Derek says stuffing it into his pocket. 'Here, take mine.' He says pulling his old ancient brick out from the depths of where Jackson's is hid. Jackson looks longingly at Derek's crotch and Stiles knows it's nothing sexual, not this morning.

Jackson looks at the phone in his hand like it's contaminated. 'What is this?' He asks.

'Hey I used to have the same model. Best phone I ever hand.' The Sheriff says from across the table. Jackson looks at him like he's lost his mind. Stiles thinks maybe he has. Derek kisses both of them on the lips and leaves. Stiles and Jackson stare at each other for a long moment before the sheriff reminds them of the impending doom that is school. They moan and groan as they make their way to Stiles's jeep.

XXX

Derek comes home halfway through dinner with a frown on his face. Jackson and Stiles have been bickering over the last egg roll but Derek solves the problem by snagging it for himself. There's still plenty of food in the dishes but he helps himself to one of the spicy ribs on Jackson's plate. Stiles snickers until Derek steals his chicken.

'What are you doing?' Jackson protests as Derek uses his fork to shovel rice in his mouth.

'I think he wants to save you from having to wash another plate.' The Sheriff says happily. Derek doesn't touch the sheriff's food. Stiles glares at his father, he has a knowing look on his face. Stiles gets the feeling that his dad knows something he doesn't. It doesn't bode well for anyone, Stiles plans to investigate later.

They both stay again, and the sheriff doesn't mention it as he plods off to bed with a full belly. Derek's asleep as soon as his face touches the cool pillow. Stiles frowns at him, wondering what's wrong. Jackson looks concerned too.

'What do you think's wrong with him?' Jackson wonders as Derek snores into the pillow. Stiles shakes his head and looks down at the broad back moving in his sleep.

'I don't know.' Stiles says, but he's sure his dad does. 'What's happening tomorrow?' Stiles asks.

'It's a surprise.' Jackson says, leaning across Derek, who's taking up half the bed to kiss Stiles. 'Whatever you're planning, you have until seven, and then, the two of you are all mine.' Jackson's growling. Stiles shivers. Derek mutters something and they settle in to sleep.

That night Stiles dreams of being a werewolf, and running with the rest of the pack. He wakes, snuggled close to Derek, his hand gripping Jackson's forearm that's draped across Derek's chest.

'Shush. Soon.' Derek mutters kissing the side of Stiles's head. Stiles doesn't know what he means but he falls back into a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Planning Ahead

Stiles wakes to the feeling of Jackson getting out of bed. He cracks an eye open, it's almost nine am. Why is Jackson getting up so early?

'Shush.' Jackson reads his mind, kissing his cheek. Jackson doesn't know it yet but he's an awesome boyfriend. Stiles will tell him just as soon as he gets his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth. 'I'm going home, pack meeting at my house today remember. Don't forget you swim trunks.'

'Swimming.' Stiles mutters happily, as he finally gets his sponge of a tongue to work. Jackson presses his lips against Stiles's, deepens the kiss until Stiles is moaning and trying to drag him closer. Stiles wonders why Jackson isn't bitching about morning breath, but then Jackson skims Stiles's hip, the thin skin there tingling underneath his fingertips and Stiles forgets all about everything that ever existed as Derek shifts slightly behind him, clearly still asleep.

'Got to go.' Jackson says, pulling away, kissing Derek's cheek and heading out the door. Derek's arm is like lead around his waist, holding him close. Stiles watches until the door closes softly then snuggles back into the wall of heat that is Derek.

When Stiles wakes again Derek's bicep is doubling as a pillow. He rolls onto his back but Derek's snoring softly. He looks vulnerable in his sleep, peaceful. Stiles doesn't want to be the monster that disrupts that so he gets up and heads to the shower. Derek's still asleep when he gets back, and he snores through Stiles getting dressed. Stiles is sorely tempted to wake him but their Alpha looks so peaceful and relaxed.

His dad's in the kitchen when he gets there, fussing over something in a box. Stiles peers inside. There are three kittens pushing each other around. 'I thought you were joking.' Stiles says.

'Not joking. I didn't want them to go to the shelter. Your mother liked cats and I thought it would be nice for me to have company around the house seeing as you've got your love life happening.' The Sheriff says, scratching Momma Kitty's ears.

'Dad…' Stiles says putting his hand on his father's shoulder. 'I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you.'

'Don't be silly, how have you been neglecting me? Derek and Jackson spend more nights here than they do in their own homes. And we have family dinner night. I just thought a pet or four would be good company for me.' He says, looking into the box.

'They are cute.' Stiles takes in the mass of grey and black fur in the box. Momma is padding around his dad's legs, rubbing them like they're made of the finest silk. 'Have you eaten?' It's clear his dad's been at work too long. Stiles can tell from the creases in his clothes and the tired lines on his face. He doesn't wait for an answer, just starts making food, throwing eggs, peppers, cheese and ham into a pan.

'I wanted to talk about something I read.' The Sheriff says he disappears for a moment, returning to the table with one of the books Derek gave him, setting it down and flicking to a particular section. Stiles checks on the kittens, then pours his dad a mug of coffee. He takes juice for himself.

They settle themselves at the table. 'It says here that three person relationships aren't that uncommon in werewolf society.' His dad continues. 'It also states that if one party is human they'll become a lot more attuned to their werewolf partners, like picking up habits and traits.'

'So I'll get grumpy like Derek?' Stiles asks stretching his arms above his head. The burn feels good, and he does it again but it never feels like that first stretch.

'No, you'll pick up werewolf habits, or skills. It says here the more time spent together, the more "fluids" shared means that…well…you'll become more werewolf like…' The Sheriff shifts and takes a forkful of egg. Stiles tries to ignore the flush creeping up his body, instead he stares at the book, then at his dad, before reading the section his dad pointed out. There's a rumble from upstairs and they listen as Derek moves around. Stiles chews his toast thoughtfully, thinking about his dream, his wolf dream.

Derek comes through the door and pauses before running his nose along Stiles's neck. He frowns and looks around the room, taking in the kittens. Sighing he gets a cup of coffee and slumps into the chair beside Stiles. He's shirtless and barefoot, and he looks like he could sleep for another half day. He notices the book, leans over and reads what Stiles and his father have been thinking about for the past thirty minutes or so.

'Happened to a cousin of mine.' He says before stretching his arms above his head like Stiles had done moments ago. He looks slightly startled when Momma cat hops into his lap. His arms are still above his head, and he moves slowly so as not to startle her. Stiles watches as he strokes her head softly, his fingers working little circles behind her ears. 'What?' He says.

'Just thought they would be puppy fodder…' The Sheriff grins. Stiles smiles.

'I like cats.' Derek announces. Stiles grabs breakfast for him and Derek looks like he's settled at the table for the morning, reading the paper and sipping as much coffee as Stiles is willing to supply.

'Have you actually done any study for your finals?' The Sheriff asks as the cat hops off Derek's lap and returns to her box of kittens.

'Dad, you know me, I'll blast them. The papers will spy me and shrivel in my very presence…' Stiles knows that look. It was the study or you're grounded look. Grumbling about being eighteen and harassed, Stiles makes his way to his room and grabs his book bag. 'Who cares about World History?' Stiles complains as the book makes a loud thump on the table. The cat hisses and peeks out over the lip of the box. 'Sorry.' Stiles tells her.

'I care about World History.' Derek says.

'You would.' Stiles mutters as he opens his textbook on the French Revolution. Derek flicks his eye over the contents of Stiles's book then goes back to his newspaper. Stiles settles in for a long morning.

'I'll get you some cake to go with your studies if you want.' Derek suggests.

'Shut up.' Stiles glares at him. Derek snorts and goes back to his newspaper.

XXX

When Stiles and Derek finally arrived at Jackson's house, everyone else is there, most of them undressed. The boys are tossing a ball around the pool while the girls lounge and read magazines in the sunshine. Jackson notices them arrive and is immediately out of the pool, hooking his arm around Stiles's neck to kiss him and reaching a hand out to snag Derek on his way past. Derek leans in and kisses his cheek, lips eventually drifting to meet Jackson's.

Stiles pulls away with a grin and he notices Danny and Scott shift uncomfortably in the pool. He wants to stick his tongue out or something equally childish but instead he settles on the mature path, removing his sneakers and t-shirt so he can double as a human water bomb. Even the girls squeal when the water splashes their bellies. The game of rough and tumble in the water resumes almost instantly with Stiles and Scott against Danny and Jackson.

It isn't long before Danny's getting out of the pool, defeated in his water fight to help the girls with lunch. Scott seems torn between starting a new fight and getting closer to Allison, but when Stiles and Jackson float together his mind is made up and he makes a quick escape to the safety of the loungers. Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him close. Stiles gasps as Jackson licks the water off his neck, his eyes fluttering before finding Derek. Derek is leaning back on his lounger, shirtless but wearing jeans, just watching. His expression is flat; Stiles has no idea what he's thinking. 'Jackson we really can't start anything here.'

'I know.' He pouts as he pulls away. Derek's lips move and Stiles frowns. He can almost hear a static noise in his ears before it drifts off. 'I know.' Jackson says again, but this time it was for Derek's benefit and not Stiles. 'Come on.' He says walking backwards through the water to the edge closest to Derek. Stiles is tempted to hook an ankle around Jackson's and push him back into the water but he resists, instead hauling himself out of the pool, Jackson close behind him.

The girls had made a large salad bowl with cold meats, and everyone tucked in eagerly. They made plans to go shopping afterwards and Scott has promised his mom he would go with her for a family dinner with his aunt and cousins. Danny explains he had plans with someone called Ben much to everyone's amusement.

'I need to go too.' Derek says standing from the grass where he'd been lounging while Stiles and Jackson fed him pineapple chunks and strawberries. 'I'll drop you home Stiles.' He says.

'I have a few things to get ready.' Jackson says. 'For tonight.'

'Oh.' Stiles says, trying to hide his disappointment. He wasn't looking forward to the idea of having a long boring Saturday all to himself.

'Unless you want to come with me to Beacon Nurseries and help me plan the gardens around the house.' Derek suggests. Jackson shoots him an interested look.

'I have nothing better to do.' Stiles says. Derek nods, pressing a kiss to Jackson's lips.

'I still have things to do.' He shrugs when Stiles tries his puppy dog eyes. 'Go make sure Derek doesn't wolf out when they try to sell him pink stones for his edgings.'

Stiles laughs and kisses Jackson, lets their lips hang together for a moment. 'What are you planning?' He asks last minute. Even Derek looks curious but Jackson just gives Stiles a filthy smile that makes his balls tingle.

'You'll see.' He says, kissing Stiles then Derek one last time before heading into the house.

'Come, he'll be grooming for hours.' Derek says wrapping an arm around Stiles's waist and guiding him to the car.

XXX

Stiles calls his dad and tells him he'll be staying over at Derek's, and not to wait up. His dad does what any good father would in the given situation, talks about safe sex and consent. Stiles blushes even though they're on the phone because clearly his dad is evil. Perhaps that's why he's Sheriff.

Derek is pouring over the garden plans he got done at the nursery. There's a 'Garden Stylist' coming next Saturday to look over Derek's land and make proper plans. Stiles is eager to find out what sick skills you need to be a garden stylist, but he doesn't ask, just goes with Derek's flow.

Stiles hears Jackson's car roll to a stop outside. He's half on Derek's lap while Derek sits on the floor, pages and books spread all over the coffee table. He's studying again, because Derek's making him. He seems to be helping him in some sort of twisted way, turns out Derek's smart and knows what he's talking about but all Stiles wants to do is mess around because it's Saturday night and he can study anytime.

Jackson arrives in the living room with a big grin on his face. He crouches down to kiss Derek and gets tugged into the pile they've already made. Stiles kisses the side of his head, and Jackson turns, catching Stiles's lips. He deepens the kiss, hand twining around the back of Stiles's neck to hold him close as he licks into his mouth. Stiles tries to moan into the kiss but Derek stops it before they really get started. 'Boys.' He growls out, and Jackson smirks before kissing Derek again.

There's no room for this, they're between the coffee table and the couch, and something's going to get broken. Stiles knows it will either be furniture or himself, and he's not too keen on damaging either, so he pushes away. Jackson follows him, rolling out of Derek's grasp and around Stiles until he's standing, dusting off his jeans and fixing his hair. 'Come on. We'll be late for our date.'

Stiles pauses, its Jackson's turn tonight. He wonders when its his turn to do dates, honestly he hasn't even thought about what to do. He has a few ideas but he's not sure where to follow. They eventually pile out of the house, Jackson forcing them into his car. Derek scowls at the backseat but dutifully climbs in. Stiles can't help but smirk back at him, grinning at his attempts to get comfortable.

Jackson takes them to a park Stiles used to come to as a kid. He hauls a picnic basket and a rug to the hill overlooking a glassy lake. The moon is reflecting off it beautifully. They don't do much other than relax and share food. When it gets cold, Stiles finds himself pulling his werewolves closer for warmth, snuggling between the two of them. Derek's kissing the back of his neck, his lips leaving lazy swipes, blunt teeth too gentle to mark him. Jackson's at his front, nipping his jaw. They're touching each other, banding him in their arms.

There's no rush, apparently, and Stiles feels like just staying here the whole night.

'Ok.' Derek says behind him. Stiles pauses, apparently he's thinking out loud. 'We'll stay here.'

'All night?' Stiles asks, sucking in a breath when Jackson's tongue does something to his throat.

'We can stay as long as you want us to.' Derek promises.

'What do you want to do?' Stiles asks. Derek takes the time to slip his hand into the waistband of Jackson's jeans, pull him closer. Jackson lets out a happy squeak as Derek practically rolls Stiles on top of him. He's wrapped around them both in no time, like an Alpha blanket. Alpha blanket, Stiles could totally market that shit!

'I actually need to talk to you two.' Derek says when they've settled back against him. 'I ah, think I might need to expand the pack.'

'Oh.' Stiles says glancing at Jackson. 'Why?'

'We'll be having a few visitors to Beacon Hills soon. A new pack.' Derek says softly. Stiles listens carefully but Derek doesn't elaborate.

'And…' Jackson prompts rolling onto his back. He places his feet flat on the ground and gazes at the sky. Stiles keeps his leg draped over Derek's, he needs the heat.

'They're a pack of Alpha's.' Derek says. Stiles snorts then lifts his head to gaze at Derek.

'Seriously?' Stiles asks. Derek nods and looks at them both.

'Seriously.' Derek says. 'We need to play this smart, train a little harder, cement a few relationships, but I want to turn someone else. We have a strong pack now, but there's no harm in adding to it.'

'You got anyone in mind?' Jackson asks.

'I was going to ask you guys that. I'm going to talk to Danny about the bite again, but…' Derek trails off. His fingers are making lazy patterns in Stiles's shirt, twisting and turning it.

'We'll think about it.' Stiles agrees.

'Just you two.' Derek suddenly warns. 'You two are my mates, I trust you more, and this is our decision.' Derek tells them clearly. Stiles leans across Derek to kiss him while Jackson snorts but he drapes himself around them again.

'With great power comes great responsibility.' He teases.

'Shut up.' Derek says rolling so they're play fighting, trapping Stiles between them as human teeth and fingers pull and bite at each other. It ends in a hot make out frenzy that has all three of them rolling and grinding against each other, ending up going home anyway because no one wants to sleep underneath the stars with wet patches on their jeans.


	8. Boyd

Stiles peers across the street from Jackson's bedroom window. He licks his lips as he watches Isaac, the boy he used to play with in Kindergarten move restlessly around the house, constantly looking over his shoulder. The problem with being in a three person relationship is they have each managed to pick a separate person, and now they have to decide who Derek should bite. Danny was already adjusting to being a werewolf, hanging out with Scott and Allison but that was on Derek's plan before they were...them.

'I still think we need more girls,' Stiles says turning away from the window. Derek's lying in the middle of the bed, while Jackson cuddles up to his side, his fingers beneath the hem of Derek's t-shirt. Stiles bites his lip, he knows that they're taking him into their relationship but he can't help but wonder at the closeness the two already share, push away the feeling that they've already been with each other. Sometimes he considers just stepping away, despite how they both tell him they want him. He also knows that while he's spent time alone with both of them that they've spent time alone without him too, and he's not jealous of that time, he can't be, but he wonders if they're glad to get rid of him because he's not ready for that part of their relationship, and they clearly are. Stiles wants to have sex, but he also wants it to work well for all three of them.

'You just like Erica's boobs,' Jackson says nuzzling Derek's neck. Derek chuffs out a laugh and raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

'Boobs. Really, that's where you're going here Jackson?' Stiles asks. Jackson makes a noise and peers at Stiles from his place on the bed. 'You think my main reason for choosing Erica is boobs?'

'No, we know your reasons just as you know my reasons for Boyd and Jackson's reasons for Isaac.' Derek says.

'Come cuddle.' Jackson says and Stiles rolls his eyes but he does, tripping over Derek's boots on the way and landing in their lap.

'This sucks,' Stiles mutters face stuck in Derek's crotch.

'Please do.' Jackson says. Stiles shoots him a glare and shuffles into a more comfortable position. Derek's got an arm curled back under his head so Stiles snags a bicep as a pillow, flings a leg over Derek's legs, tangles with Jackson. A door opens downstairs, there's bickering then it slams closed again.

'Boyd will bring strength and stability,' Derek says to the ceiling.

'Isaac is kind, considerate.' Jackson says stubbornly. Stiles has a secret feeling that out of the three arguments, Isaac's is winning. The final decision lies with Derek of course, he's the one who has to turn the boy, but Stiles can see Isaac's situation pulling at Derek's heartstrings.

'Erica's strong in spirit,' Stiles tells them. Derek sighs heavily, 'this will change her life for the better,'

'It would change everybody's life for the better Stiles, doesn't mean that her epilepsy is a cause to bite her.'

'Jackson's using that excuse with Isaac.' Stiles argues sitting up slightly.

'Isaac's dad abuses him!' Jackson retorts.

'Erica's body abuses her!' Stiles practically shouts.

'Enough!' Derek's voice is quiet, deadly. Both boys shush instantly. Jackson's cheeks have heated up; his eyes are darting around the room. 'Look,' Derek says turning to Jackson, wrapping fingers around Jackson's forearm, 'we're talking about this okay, and we're looking at all the options here.' Derek says, and Stiles watches a subtle squeeze, a turn up of his lips, and a cock of his head to the side. They make eye contact, unspoken communication passing between them that Stiles doesn't understand.

'Okay,' Jackson whispers swallowing.

'Okay,' Derek smiles at Jackson, wide and honest. He looks over his shoulder to Stiles. 'I'm going to talk to Isaac.'

'Fuck this shit!' Stiles snaps, his chest blooming. He pulls himself to his feet in record time and grabs his backpack on his way out the door. Jackson is a few footsteps behind him, but Stiles ignores him, shrugging the hand that's on his shoulder away.

'Trouble in paradise?' A cool voice drawls but Stiles ignores Jackson's mom too so he can push out the door and trot down the steps. Derek's on the ground by the time Stiles starts his engine but Stiles gets away before Derek's even halfway across the garden.

Stiles doesn't go home, he goes to the Sheriff's Office. His dad's buried elbow deep in paperwork when Stiles pops his head around the door, holding up a brown paper bag full of food. 'I love you son, but I swear to god if there's anything veggie or meatless in there I will disown you to that circus that wanted you for the Amazing Talking Boy act a few years back.'

Stiles grins as he sits down and picks out the food containers. There is salad and fruit, but he's also picked his dad a lean pork and apple burger up, and he's allowed a small amount of cheese to be grilled on it. They eat quietly for a while before Stiles's natural nosiness kicks in. 'What are you working on?'

'Oh, missing person, and before you ask, I'm saying nothing.' Sheriff says. Stiles grins and leans back in his chair.

'Dad?' Stiles asks, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

'Uh oh, this doesn't sound good,' Sheriff mutters looking at his son.

'How did you and mom agree and make decisions?' Stiles asks, fidgeting with a square of blank paper, folding and unfolding it into squares, making each one smaller as he goes.

'We talked it out, argued, sometimes we used rock paper scissors, sometimes she made them without me...'

'Like when?' Stiles asks lifting his head. He always believed his parents had the perfect relationship.

'Naming you,' his dad grins wide, 'but Stiles was all me.'

'Yeah,' Stiles sighs and looks at his fingers, 'decisions aren't that easy as a three-way.'

'They haven't...' Sheriff trails off, making hand signals that only a Stilinski man would understand.

'No,' Stiles shakes his head frantically, 'nothing like that, they wouldn't I know they wouldn't, but...Derek feels like he needs to expand his pack, and well, it's like choosing an orange ice lolly or a lemon one, they both have the same qualities, skin looks the same, everything like that, one's just a lemon and one's an orange.'

'I'm not sure I'm following you here Stiles...' Sheriff says stealing a drink of Stiles's milkshake.

Stiles sighs. 'Okay, so the person I want Derek to talk to about the pack suffers from epilepsy, she's a nice girl she just hasn't had any decent breaks in life because of her condition. I want Derek to offer her the bite because the structure of the "venom" means it heals all current conditions. Jackson on the other hand wants Derek to change a boy who's being physically abused by his father, he feels that the bite and the pack will give him the strength to stand up to his father and report his abuse to you. As far as I can see they're both practically the same,' Stiles trails off glaring at the wall.

'So, Derek chose the boy?' Sheriff says. Stiles bobs his head.

'Yeah,' Stiles says picking at his nails again.

'I can see why she appealed to you. ADHD, okay, so it's nothing like epilepsy but you know what it's like to let your mouth run away with you, you know what it's like to be bone tired physically but mentally still be steaming strong along the tracks.' Sheriff says, tapping his pen against the note pad in front of him.

'Yeah,' Stiles nods.

'And Jackson, he knows what it's like to be unwanted, he feels that all the time and he sees this boy's abuse as the boy not being wanted, he sees a situation he could have been in himself, but I don't think Derek's ever felt like that.' Sheriff ponders, drawing a house with smoke curling out of the chimney.

'Derek wanted to change a kid with no friends,' Stiles says quietly. He watches his dad nod again like something makes sense to him.

'So, he's changed popular kids, now he wants to mix that up, giving a big pack with a wide variety of skills,' Sheriff muses. Stiles nods, resting his cheek on his hand, 'has this helped you at all son?'

'Not a bit.' Stiles admits. His dad grins and Stiles grins back, but he still feels hurt that Derek chose Jackson's prospective werewolf choice over his own, and he doesn't want to feel that way, if he keeps acting like this, their relationship won't work, and he desperately wants it to, because he thinks he might be in-well, strong feelings.

They call a pack meeting. If there's going to be a new member of the pack, Jackson has reasoned to Derek in Stiles's absence, then they all should have a say, so they sit around Derek's new dining room table, and there's more than enough room for them. Someone has ordered Thai food, little cartons full of hot deliciousness that pull the water from Stiles's teeth.

Stiles wants to be contrary and sit away from Derek but he sits to Derek's left. Derek beams at him, smile wide and he clutches Stiles's fingers like he might run away again. 'We'll talk later,' Derek promises kissing Stiles behind the ear.

Jackson sits opposite Stiles, on Derek's right, and Stiles wondered if it was some sort of power play on Jackson's part. Jackson shoots him a look and Stiles doesn't think he'll be forgiven just as easily, although he feels like he's done nothing wrong.

They eat first, tucking into the food, sharing like a good pack would. Everybody offers Derek the first bite out of each carton but Derek politely declines, but he still looks immensely pleased that these misfit bunches of teenagers see him as their alpha.

After their meal they talk, outlining their choices for the new pack. Lydia takes _minutes,_ and Stiles tries not to gape at how business like the pack have become. She has a notebook and everything, and there's a binder on the floor that's colour coded and Stiles can't understand why he didn't think of that. His mind is dragged back to the table as the pack gets ready to vote.

Scott and Danny vote for Isaac with Jackson (Scott agreeing with Jackson shocks Stiles to no end, but then Scott always a sucker for a sad story) while Lydia sides with Derek for Boyd. Allison looks uncomfortable but surprisingly she smiles over at Stiles. 'I was there last week when...well it's not pretty and if we can give her a better quality of life then...'

'Thanks,' Stiles grins at her and Derek's thumb rubs the back of his hand.

'I intend to change them all eventually,' Derek admits squeezing Stiles's fingers as he talks, but his face has that grim frown.

'But you're going to bite Isaac first?' Jackson prompts poking Derek's arm.

'Yes,' Derek smiles to Jackson, 'I'm biting Isaac.'

It feels like a judgement has been passed, like Stiles lost something and he doesn't know what. Allison asks him for a lift home because Scott and Danny are going to train in the woods and Stiles agrees, shouting goodbye to everyone with a wave. He drops here off and doesn't go home, but to the sheriff's office where he sits on the couch in his dad's office while his dad works and Stiles picks up on some homework he's been neglecting recently.

Derek bites Boyd.

Danny's been chatting to him about werewolves, he and Boyd are sitting on the bleachers because Derek's instructed them to bring the three potentials into the pack as it is now, and Derek will give them the bite when they're ready. Stiles doesn't like this plan for Erica, if she has a fit around the pack she may not be so inclined to want to be around them.

Stiles is just making his way to where they're standing when the hair rises on the back of his neck. They don't see them coming, the two werewolves who whip around Danny and Boyd and leave them both in a pool of blood. Scott and Jackson mare chase but Stiles is on his knees trying to stop Boyd from bleeding to death, and Danny's looked dazed and confused. Half the pack are after the intruders, but Derek skids to a halt by them and falls to his knees.

'Now Stiles, I have to do it now!' Derek says ripping Boyd's t-shirt.

'Okay,' Stiles says waiting for instructions, but Derek doesn't give any, just dips and bites into the fleshier part of Boyd's side.

Boyd screams in agony then jerks and slows his breathing. Derek squeezes Stiles's shoulder, his face sliding back to normal. Boyd blinks up and smiles at them as one by one the pack return empty handed.

'Should we move him?' Jackson asks, his legs pressing into Derek's torso, fingers touching his hair.

'Not yet,' Derek says quietly reaching a hand out to cover Stiles's hand pressing down on Boyd's wounds. They stay there, and Stiles is glad schools over because he's sure they're drawing attention to themselves.

Boyd eventually falls into a fitful kind of sleep, and they move him into Stiles's jeep and take him to Derek's. Finally Boyd's in bed twisting and turning as the bite catches and its Jackson who wraps a hand around the back of Stiles's neck. 'You're covered in blood,' he says leading him into Derek's en-suite shower.

Once they're inside they wash each other, and everyone's touching, caring. Stiles feels like a douche for the way he's acted, childish and surprised they still want him. When Jackson falls to his knees and looks up through his lashes, Stiles breath catches. Derek's beside Stiles, and suddenly it's like a scene from a bad porno because Jacksons sucking Derek off and jerking Stiles at the same time, then alternating back between them, trying to get the heads of both their cocks in his mouth at the same time.

Derek's arm is like an anchor around his waist, keeping him grounded, preventing him from outright fucking Jackson's mouth. 'Stiles,' Derek mutters when Stiles shifts slightly, fingers running over Jacksons wet hair, down to his shoulder, up Derek's hip and around his cock.

Derek grunts, hard and heavy and Stiles wants to make him feel amazing so he moves and joins Jackson on the shower floor. It's fast and messy, and very sloppy, but Derek comes while their kissing, tongues laving the head of Derek's dick, their hands playing with his balls and shaft. They share, kissing until only the taste lingers and then Jacksons being hauled up and Stiles is faced with his bobbing erection.

It's different with Jackson, Stiles allows his fingers to cup Jackson's hips, slide into the soapy track of his ass where Derek's fingers are already teasing. Stiles has just edged the tip of his index finger in when Jackson comes with what sounds more like a yelp than anything else.

After everything blurs, Stiles rides Derek's thigh, fucking into a groove made by Derek's hip and Jacksons hands and there's an orgasm, hot and intense that has Stiles shaking.

Somehow they end up in Derek's massive bed, curled around each other, but in the middle of the night something disturbs Stiles, the soft click of the bedroom door. Jackson's blinking at him and Stiles leans forward and kisses him, ignores Jackson's protests of "middle of the night breath" because that doesn't really exist. 'I'm sorry if I was childish.' Stiles bites his lip. For some reason apologising to Jackson is so much easier than Derek, yet infinitely harder, because it's Jackson and while Stiles has no doubt that their relationship has changed for the better.

'Meh, what can I expect from you?' Jackson teases. Stiles kicks him in the shin and Jackson laughs, before pulling Stiles to him and curling around his chest. 'It's hard, this relationship, I understand, it's new for us all and were finding our feet here.'

'Who are you and what have you done with my Jackson?' Stiles breaths in mock awe.

'Shut up,' Jackson narrows his eyes but pushes closer. They stay curled like that until the bedroom door opens. Derek slides into the bed behind Jackson, and they all tangle together again.

'Boyd's doing well; he's going to make a good beta. I might ask Scott to mentor him,' Derek suggests

'Good idea Batman,' Stiles mutters. Jackson peeks at them with one eye open and lets out a snort.

'Derek, what's so important that you grow your pack. I mean, there are Jackson, Scott, Lydia and Danny, not to mention Allison and me,' Stiles asks. Jackson tenses slightly and Stiles knows he's keen to hear too.

'The larger my pack the greater my strength, our collective strength.' Derek says resting his chin on Jackson's shoulder. Stiles notices that their fingers are tangled together too, and his belly feels gooey for a moment.

'So we're making you insanely strong?' Jackson wonders aloud.

'That attack this afternoon, I'll need to address it later, but those two werewolves are just part of a bigger enemy coming to town. I need to be insanely strong to take them on.'

'Couldn't the power go to your head?' Stiles asks from his place on Jackson's shoulder.

Derek makes an agreeing noise in his throat, 'yeah but you two ground me, anchor me if you will,' Derek says. Jackson turns and kisses Derek, dark against light. They look beautiful like this, both too perfect to even exist sometimes. And then there's hands pulling him in, and lips on his and they're engaged in some sort of twisted three way kiss that's doing all sorts of things to Stiles's mind and libido and his eyes flutter closed as Jackson slinks beneath the duvet, a promise twinkling in his eye.


End file.
